dominique no es victoire
by vickyyparkinson
Summary: <html><head></head>Dominique weasley no era victoire. Noup , no era ni siquiera un poquito parecida.</html>
1. princesa delacour

Dominique weasley no era victoire. Noup , no era ni siquiera un poquito parecida. Aunque su padre lo deseara, y su madre lo intentara por todos los medios posibles (llevándola a desfiles de moda y obligándola a ir de compras con ella por cada bendita tienda que existia). No, definitivamente, Dominique lo sabía desde hace mucho ya, ella no era como victoire, no era otra princesa delacour, y sus razonamiento siempre era el mismo, toda la parte vela que su madre les habia heredado debía haberse quedado por algún lado entre victoire y louis, porque ella era mas weasley que delacour, y estaba orgullosa de ello, aunque no siempre hubiera pensado de esa forma.

Dominique miraba el espejo con detenimiento, una pecosa niñita de cinco años, pelirroja, y de ojos azules como el cielo le devolvía la mirada, observo el pomposo vestido que su mama le habia comprado especialmente para aquella reunión familiar, a la que irían todos los weasley (que eran bastantes) , y que a petición de ella, había sido exactamente el mismo modelo que el de su hermana, frunció el seño, habia algo que no le gustaba en esa imagen que el espejo le devolvía, llevaba cerca de media hora observándose asi detenidamente ,tratando de analizar lo mas que se joven mente le permitia la razón por la que no le gustaba como se veía, y habría seguido observándose asi de pies a cabeza, durante vario tiempo más si victoire no hubiera entrado en ese mismo instante, con su caminar delicado y refinado, y esos ademanes que a Dominique le recordaban a una princesa. Se coloco junto a ella y se observo en el espejo , ella también la observo, era tan solo dos años mayor, pero dominque admiraba a victoire, era, como su mama siempre lo decía, totalmente delacour, su cabello rubio ondulado y brillante, sus ojos de un azul eléctrico y sin una sola peca en toda su perfecta piel, y Dominique volvió a fruncir el ceño, ¿porque si vic y ella era hermanas, tenían que ser tan diferentes?, y no solo se refería al aspecto físico que ya era muy notorio, si no a todo, porque si, con tu corta edad, podía notar que eran diferentes en absolutamente todo, ella nunca había podido tener esa elegancia que tenia vic, ni esos portes y ademanes de princesa, no, ella siempre había sido ruda y hasta se podría decir un poquito maleducada, y siempre se caía mal así misma por eso, se regañaba mentalmente( oh bueno lo hacia cada vez que se acordaba) cuando se olvidaba de esos modales y se ponía a jugar en la arena o se metia al mar con el carísimo y fino vestido que su mama le habia comprado, hasta habia escuchado una vez a su mama y papa hablar, sin que ellos lo notaran claro estaba, un dia, justo después de que la regañaran y la hubieran mandado a cambiarse, por manchar la ropa nueva que usaría para un evento en honor a su abuelo weasley.

Pego que voy a haceg con esa niña- dijo su mama intentando quitar la mancha de el vestido- no puede mantenegse limpia por dos minutos completos, pogque no puede ser un poco mas como victoire, ah estado toda la mañana pgeocupadisima de no manchar su vestido nuevo, no a quegido ni salig a jugag- siguió intentando quitar la gran mancha, pensó un poco mas y agrego – es tan pagesida a mi cuando era pequeña, tan delacour . – la mirada de fleur era soñadora

Su papa frunció el seño un poco, de esa manera que a Dominique le recordaba a ella misma

Ya amor, no creo que sea para tanto el asunto, ¿no lo cres?, además yo se que nique puede ser un poco inquieta aveces, pero ya se le pasara, terminara siendo otra princesita delacour, ya veras – sonrio y dio un beso a su mama

Y Dominique no habia podido olvidar esa conversación nunca, y ese justamente habia sido el dia en que habia decidido que se comportaría diferente, tendría modales y seria refinada, si, lo habia decidido, que al fin y al cabo, ¿era delacour no? Seria fácil comportarse asi lo llevaba en las venas; pero no, nunca habia sido fácil y tampoco nunca habia entendido porque para victoire si lo era , e incluso parecía también para Louis, que era muy parecido a su hermana mayor, con esa misma cosa francesa y como de realeza.

Victoire dejo de mirarse en el espejo, y ella también dejo hacerlo, volviendo a la realidad, se desenbobo todo lo que pudo, dejando de pensar en eso y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo desde un principio, antes de que su hermana llegara: tratar de ver que era lo que no le gustaba en su aspecto.

Pero victoire volteo hacia ella y le dijo.-Ya tenemos que irnos nique, mama esta esperándonos abajo- la tomo de la mano y la arrastro fuera de ahí, hechando por balde sus intenciones de arreglarse un poco mas.

Entonces Dominique era demasiado pequeña para entender completamente todo eso, para ella solo era importante el hecho de que quería ser tal como su hermana era, pero era imposible que siempre tuviera cinco años, así como era obvio que al crecer tanto ella como victoire y louis, abría problemas mucho mas graves que el hecho de querer usar el mismo vestido que tu hermana mayor.

Y Dominique pronto dejo de tener cinco años, y comenzó mas a pensar con mas detenimiento todo, y también empezó a notar esas cosas que te empiezan a importar cuando creces y ya no eres una niñita de cinco años a la que solo le le interesan las muñecas y jugar; ahora ella tenía 9 años y victoire 10. Y las cosas eran cada vez menos sencillas para ella, porque parecia que cada vez le disgutaba mas como era, le disgustaba el hecho de tener la piel repleta de pecas y de tener, como ella misma la apodaba, ese pelo de zanahoria, y cada vez y sin quererlo, envidiaba mas a victoire, que parecia ser mas perfecta a como ella la mirara; no tenia ni una sola peca en toda su piel que parecia de porcelana ¿y como iba a tenerla?, las princesas no tenían esas imperfecciones llamadas pecas, no ni tampoco se dignaban a a tener el cabello pellirojo, eso era cosa de humanos, gente común y corriente como ella y su papa, y el resto de la parentela weasley. Victoire era como Louis, que eran como su mama, que era como el resto de los delacour, todos velas, rubísimos , de cabello que parecia como si el viento lo moviera y de ojos de un color que no era azul ni morado, si no mas bien algo entre los dos, pero al parecer la sangre vela se la habia saltado a ella, porque no era nada eso, si no mas bien todo al revés y tampoco parecia tener ese encanto, ese que hipnotizaba a todos cuando pasaba caminando, ese que habia notado que era muy fuerte en victoire, y un poco resaltable en Louis, no, ella no resaltaba como lo hacían ellos, como lo hacia su hermana cada vez que caminaba, sonreía o se movia, o hacia cualquier cosa, eso que también era culpa de la sangre veela que ella no tenia, y talvez hubiera podido pensar que todo eso no le habría podido molestar mas aun, si era probable…. de no ser por la razón mas fuerte que tenia para querer ser una delacour mas que una weasley, y la razón de envidiar muchísimo a vic, y la razón de querer ser tan llamativa como sus hermanos, y esa razón tenia nombre y apellido, y también un cabello que cambiaba de color…

Teddy lupin era la mayor razón para que Dominique quisiera cambiar

Y ella lo habia estado notando desde hace algunos meses, porque hasta hace algunos meses no habia notado que quería muchísimo a teddy y que le gustaba muchísimo que teddy estuviera con ella y jugara con ella, y le hiciera caso a ella, y no a louis ni a vic. Porque lo adoraba por eso, con el todo era diferente, el ya se lo habia dicho, ella era su weasley favorita, y le encantaba que dijera eso, porque por primera vez no era solo vic, ni vic llamando la atención , ni ganándose los halagos, porque teddy la prefería e ella de entre todos sus primos, y eso le encantaba.

Pero teddy estaba ahora en hogwarts y ella lo extraba muchísimo. Recordaba como habia llorado cuando teddy se habia ido , toda una semana de lagrimas y ni su papa ni su mama la podían consolar, por merlin que hasta victoire y Louis habían tratado de animarla, pero no funciono; nada habría podido funcionar, solo hasta que un dia, exactamente una semana después de que teddy se hubiera ido, habia resivido una carta, y ella estaba en su cuarto en ese momento intentando jugar con sus muñecas y no estar triste, pero la verdad era que estaba tristísima … y odiaba las muñecas, solo las habia pedido porque le habia parecido algo muy delacour, y porque su hermana tenia unas también; Cuando fue interrumpida por su papa, que tenia las manos escondidas detrás de su espalda y llevaba una sonrisa en su cara

Hola nique – se habia sentado en la cama aun con las manos en la espalda – ¿como estas?, ¿aun extrañas a teddy? .

No – contesto ella con los ojitos llenos de lagrimas e intentando que pareciera que le daba igual – es mas ni me acordaba de el – quiso sonar aun mas convincente.

su papa sonrio aun mas – oh bueno entonces supongo que no querrás leer estar carta que te ha mandado desde hogwarts – saco sus manos de detrás de su espalda y le enseño un pequeño sobre- asi que mejor me la llevo – e hizo ademan de levantarse, pero a Dominique esto la tomo de sorpresa, tan de sorpresa que no pudo esconder la emoción de su cara, ni tampoco se acordó de sus modales cuando, dejando caer su muñeca se tiro sobre su papa y le arrebato la carta con tantas ganas que por poco la rompia, el solo sonrio de medio lado con esa sonrisa tan weasley y se levanto de la cama – bueno creo que mejor me voy para que la leas- pero Dominique nisiquiera lo escucho ni despidió cuando salió de su cuarto, porque ¿que era mas importante que leer la carta que teddy le habia enviado?.

La abrió con ansias, rompió el sobre y saco la carta sin mucho cuidado

Nique! ¿Que tal estas? Espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi en una semana, porque quiero que sepas que no te lo perdonaría nunca.

No sabes como te extraño !, aquí nadie es tan divertido como tu!, claro hogwarts es genial, es demasiado mágico, ya lo veras cuando vengas, perdón por no haber escrito en cuando llegue, nos han llenado de cosas que hacer en cuanto llegamos, no he tenido ni un solo momento para descansar hasta apenas hoy; primero fue la selección, y adivina en que casa estoy… ¡hufflepuff! ¡como mi mama nique! ¿No es genial?, varios maestros me han dicho que soy exactamente igual a como era ella, algo de que tenemos la misma personalidad… no entendí mucho eso pero enfin, después tuve que adaptarme a estar aquí…Hogwarts es grandioso, pero es gigante, me he perdido varias veces en la semana, si no fuera por el mapa del merodeador que me ha dado tio Harry no se que habría hecho.

Mis compañeros de cuarto son muy divertidos, todo el dia están jugando y haciendo bromas , nos hemos hecho amigos en cuando hablamos, por lo demás todo ha sido deberes y tareas, nada divertido, prefería estar en la playa jugando contigo…

creo que eso es todo, te extraño horrores nique! Espero respondas rápido porque si no hablo con mi weasley favorita pronto, llorare…

un beso de tu oso !

teddy j. lupin

Sonrió como no habia sonreído en toda la semana, se sentía muy feliz, ¡teddy la extraba también y le decía que nadie era tan divertido como ella! Salto de su cama y fue directo a su escritorio, se dedico toda la mañana a responderle la carta a teddy, quería decirle todo lo que lo extraba y lo quería.

Y desde ese momento no habían dejado de cartearse ni una sola semana, eso hacia que Dominique no se sintiera tan sola, y que teddy no la extrañara tanto, asi fue durante todo el primer año, lleno de cartas y mensajes, que aveces llegaban a ser mas de cuatro diarios, o a la media noche, no habia hora ni limite para hablar con el.

Pero ese año acabo mas rápido de lo Dominique hubiera pensado, y teddy volvió de hogwarts. Estaba tan alegre y feliz que no podía esconderlo; y por primera vez desde que recordaba habia olvidado guardar los modales y comportarse con recato, porque cuando fueron a buscarlo al anden nueve y tres cuartos (habia rogado a sus papas para que la dejaran acompañar a tio Harry y a sus primos a recogerlo) se hecho encima de el apenas y lo vio, con tanta fuerza que casi lo tiraba, y fue hay cuando noto que algo raropasaba en su estomago, como si miles de maripositas volaran en el, y el tiempo se detuvo tantito, y Dominique sintió vergüenza no sabia porque y se reprocho el haberse olvidado de sus modales, por en ese momento se sentía avergonzada de haberlo abrazado, tan avergonzada que sintió como su cara se ponía roja al instante, he imagino que en esos momentos debía estar del color de su cabello, o mas roja, ¿y si teddy pensaba que era demasiado empalagosa?, sintió mas vergüenza… hasta que algo la saco de sus pensamientos, algo que la jalaba hacia arriba, era teddy, al parecer la abrazaba con tantas ganas que la habia levantado del suelo, y al parecer no pensaba que Dominique fuera empalagosa si no todo lo contrario, pues la abrazo por un rato mas, luego se separo para poder verla a la cara, y ella lo miro, merlin! Casi se le habia olvidado como era, con sus ojos de un color miel, que tenían un brillo dulce y cariñoso, su piel de un tono moreno claro, y ese cabello que no tenia un color definido (aunque en ese momento se habia tornado rosa fucsia), teddy la vio directo a los ojos, sonriendo – creo que otro mes en hogwarts sin verte y hubiera muerto, te extrañe demasiado nique, no tienes idea-y la abrazo una vez mas, hasta que algo lo distrajo - ehmmm- teddy dejo de abrazar a dominique y volteo hacia donde habia venido el ruido, un sonriente Harry Potter que habia visto toda la escena los miraba divertido, y a pocos metros detrás de el estaban albus y james con la misma expresión que su padre –¿ y que no hay abrazo para tu padrino que viene especialmente por ti? – ¡teddy sonrio avergonzado, Y Dominique se puso mas roja aun, se habian olvidado totalmente de el y sus primos

Perdóname padrino… es que no te eh visto… - trato de excusarse , Harry potter sonrio ,siempre le habia parecido que esos dos se veían muy bien juntos, es por eso que había insistido a bill y fleur que dejaran a Dominique ir a acompañarlo a recoger a teddy – no hay problema teddy, a todos nos ha pasado – sonrio aun mas y abrazo a su ahijado; james y albus se acercaron igual y le dieron un saludo , james con un abrazo efusivo, y albus con un simple "hola ted te extrañamos" típico de el, que siempre habia sido callado y reservado, algo distinto a su familia, y mientras caminaban al auto para ir a la madriguera, empezaron a contarle todas las cosas que se habia perdido en ese año, y a bombardearlo con preguntas sobre hogwarts, aunque de vez en cuando podía ver como lo miraban a Dominique( que no habia hablado mucho y que aun estaba algo sonrojada) , y luego a el y para después sonreir, como si hubiera algo gracioso en el asunto.

Ese fue el mejor verano de la corta vida de Dominique, pasaba cada dia con teddy, hablando sobre cualquier cosa, discutiendo de cualquier tema y riéndose de tonterías, estaba tan feliz que aveces se olvidaba de cosas como ser mas delacour que weasley, y eso, aunque nunca lo fuera a aceptar aveces le agradaba, habia empezado a relajarse mas, e incluso comenzaba a notar que ya no sentía esa horrible envidia por vic, no significaba que ya no le importara ser delacour, ni que no quisiera ser fina y educada, solo que en esos momentos cuando se sentía tan feliz (que mayormente era culpa de teddy) no se sentía ya tan mal consigo misma, hasta habían comenzado a gustarle un poco sus pecas, talvez era por el hecho de que estaba madurando como persona , o simplemente era que estando con teddy sentía que no tenia que ser nadie mas.


	2. sola

Lo que sentía por el, era un sentimiento raro, y durante todos los días del verano que habían pasado juntos, no habia logrado explicar que era, aunque aveces pensaba seriamente que en si podria ser ese sentimiento , ese del que victoire le habia contado mucahas veces, ese con el que no puedes dormir ni hacer nada sin estar pensando en una persona, que te hace querla como a ninguna otra y no querer separarte de ella nunca más, el sentimiento al que todos le decían "amor" , pero ella solo tenia nueve años, y no podía decidir eso tan rápido, lo único que sabía era que le gustaba estar con él, reir con él, platicar con él o simplemente sentarse a su lado en la playa a mirar el mar y los atardeceres, si era "amor" como todos le decían, o no, estaba segura que lo sabria después, con el tiempo. Que al final de cuantas le sobraba. Pero el tiempo no fue suficiente, el verano termino antes de lo que los dos hubieran querido .

Pero teddy estaba en hogwarts de nuevo, al igual que victoire que comenzaba su primer año y dominique se habia quedado sola, sola con Louis que raras veces hablaba con ella y pensándolo bien aunque lo hubiera hecho, realmente no tenia tema de conversación con él, y se sentía realmente aburrida, ¡por merlin que hasta empezaba a extrañar a victoire! , no era que se llevara de perlas con ella, noup, que para ser realmente sinceros era todo lo contrario, dominique y su hermana nunca habían sido las grandes amigas, no jugaban juntas nunca, ni se contaban secretos, a decir verdad podría decirse que existía cierta tensión entre ambas, y no era que no se quisieran, ella quería a victoire, y sabia que su hermana la adoraba, pero nunca habían sido cercanas, talvez por el hecho de que fueran tan diferentes o porque Dominique siempre habia guardado cierto resentimiento hacia ella, por lo que sea que fuese… vic no era su gran amiga ni mucho menos , no, pero al menos era alguien con quien hablar o pelearse cuando se encontraba aburrida, y en esos momentos ella estaba horriblemente aburrida, llevaba ya un mes asi, haciendo cualquier cosa o simplemente vagando por la playa trantando de encontrar algo que hacer; era horrible estar sola, en esos momentos hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por tener once años ya y poder ir a hogwarts y divertirse, y no estar todo el bendito dia encerrada con sus papas y Louis, que hacían todo tipo de cosas que a ella no le interesaban mucho, y lo mas importante de todo: por poder estar con teddy, porque lo extraba muchísimo, aun mas que la primera vez que se habia ido, talvez porque en ese tiempo aun no lo que quería tanto, ni se habia acostumbrado a estar con el cada minuto del dia. Teddy. sentia que hacia años que no hablaba con el, aunque solo hubieran pasado unos cuantos días; era extrañísimo, el aun no le habia mandado una carta, ni siquiera para saludarla o decirle que la extrabaña, y eso lograba que se sintiera mas triste y sola de lo que ya estaba; habia pensado seriamente ( y varias veces) en mandarle una carta ella (incluso habia escribo varias, pero las habia descartado al instante) , no queria ser molesta, posiblemente teddy estuviera ocupado con deberes y trabajos y era esa la razón por la que no se hubiera comunicado aun, si debía ser eso, ¿ porque que razón tendría teddy lupin para no comunicar con ella?, ninguna, hasta era ridículo pensar eso, asi que decidió no preocuparse mas por el tema , confiaba en que pronto resiviria una carta de el, seguro que si.

No sucedio

Los meses pasaron, agosto habia terminado al igual que septiembre, y ahora se encontraban a mitades de octubre; la hojas de los arboles amarillas y secas iban callendo de apoco, y Dominique jamás habia pasado tanto tiempo sin hablar con teddy, y cada vez que recordaba eso se sentia como algo le dolia en el pecho.

Estaba sentada sobre su cama, mirando aquien sabe donde, no podía sentirse mas triste, ya no era una niñita como para ponerse a llorar porque no habia visto a teddy en varios meses, pero aun asi se sentia mal, llevaba días pensando lo mismo, porque habia una vocecita en su interior que le decía que teddy ya no la queria ni la extrañaba, ni nada, pero eso no podía ser cierto, el la queria, se lo habia dicho montones de veces, era su persona favorita de todos lo weasley ( que era un gran merito porque eran bastantes), era imposible, estaba pensando tonterías… pero entonces,¿ porque no recibia cartas de el? . Tomo una decisión, solo por si las dudas y para estar muy segura de que eso era verdad y que teddy no se habia olvidado de que existía una persona en el mundo llamada Dominique, le escribiría ella , la verdad ya no le importaba mucho si sonaba molesta, solo queria hablar con el y saber que todo estaba bien.

Tomo de su mesa la pluma y un pergamino, y comenzó a escribir con rapidez y algo de nervios.

Hola teddy!

¿Como te ah ido? Te extraño muchísimo! No te lo imaginas… la verdad esperaba que me hubieras enviado una carta antes, pero Imagino que debes tener miles de tareas y deberes, aquí todo es muy aburrido en realidad, no hay mucho que hacer, me la paso el dia en la playa o haciendo cualquier cosa con mama y papa, no es muy divertido que digamos, la casa se quedo un poco sola desde que vic se fue a hogwarts, ya no tengo nadie con quien pelear, por cierto saludala de mi parte tampoco he sabido nada de ella… espero que estes bien teddy, responde pronto vale? Porque empezare a creer que ya no soy tu weasley favorita….

Un beso

Te quiere… Dominique

Miro la carta un momento solo para estar segura de lo que habia escrito: sonrio con aprobación. Se le vanto de su cama mas entusiasmada de lo que se encontraba antes, tomo un sobre y metió la carta dentro, salió de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y busco a quinne, la lechuza de la familia. la encontró en el jardín acurrucada en la rama de un árbol

Baja quinne necesito que me hagas un favor – La lechuza habrio sus grandes ojos y la miro entre somnolienta y enojada – oh vamos, te recompensare con pastel de frutas – esto pareció ser una buena oferta, pues quinne se desperezo, estiro sus alas y volo hacia donde estaba ella para luego extenderle una patita. Dominique hato bien la carta, se le acerco un poco mas y dijo – llévasela a teddy ¿si?, esta en hogwarts – la lechuza la miro intuitiva, aveces pensaba que ese animal entendía mas cosas de las que deberia – vamos solo quiero saludarlo – se excuso ella, se sentia como una chifalda, dando explicaciones a una lechuza. El animal entrecerró un poco lo ojos, le dio un picotazo cariñoso en la mano, extendió las alas y emprendió el vuelo.

Esperaba que teddy no tardara mucho en contestar…


	3. nique para teddy

Teddy Lupin se encontraba sentado sobre la cama de su dormitorio, había pasado el día haciendo deberes y aun no era hora de que hubiera terminado, sinceramente estaba cansado, solo quería terminar y descansar un poco, y tal vez luego iría a buscar a victoire y podría….

Toc –toc, un pequeño ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos entonces, giro la cabeza con curiosidad para buscar con lo que ocasionaba aquel ruido, toc- toc, lo escucho otra vez, un poco mas fuerte, parecía provenir de afuera, miro en dirección a la ventana y encontró al culpable de esos ruidos; una hermosa lechuza parda se encontraba mirándolo fijamente desde ella con una carta colgando de la patita, la reconoció al instante: era quinne, la lechuza de tío bill y tía fleur. Frunció el seño ligeramente, que podrían querer sus tío para haberle mandado una carta a el y no directamente con victoire. Dejo sus deberes a un lado, se levanto con pesadez de la cama, abrió la ventana y acercándose a quinne desato la carta de su patita y la acaricio, o al menos lo intento, pues cuando apenas la iba a tocar, esta lo miro indignada unos segundos, desprendió las alas y echo a volar sin siquiera volver a mirarlo.

Un poco sorprendido y repitiéndose que esa lechuza no era normal, se sentó en su cama para leer la carta, y teddy se llevo una sorpresa gigantesca, la carta no era ni de tio bill ni de dia fleur, y tampoco era de Louis, y una oleada de sentimientos de culpa le llegaron de pronto, era un verdadero idiota, eso era, no existía otra palabra; no podría creer que se olvidara de escribirle a Dominique, claro que lo pensó muchas veces y había tenido todas las intenciones de hacerlo, pero al final siempre lo pospuso, diciéndose a el mismo que lo haría después o tal vez al siguiente día, pero no lo hizo nunca y era increíble que hasta ese momento lo hubiera recordado, pero el **SI** sabia cual era la razón por la que había olvidado escribir a Dominique, o pensar en Dominique, o querer a Dominique y eso solo le reafirmaba una cosa, definitivamente era un **tonto.** Un poco nervioso y con las manos sudorosas abrió la carta; la leyó lentamente como asimilando cada palabra, y cada una de ellas le ocasionaba una nueva punzada de remordimiento, ¿cómo le explicaría a Dominique?, porque era consiente ella sentía algo por él, y siendo sinceros, hasta hace poco el también lo sentía… pero ahora todo era diferente, no le gustaba como estaban sucediendo las cosas, pero tampoco iba a cambiarlas, y la realidad era que ya no sentía **eso** por ella, pero tampoco quería lastimarla. La queria muchísimo como para hacerlo. Pero el sabia que ella saldría herida, era inevitable que eso pasara, la conocía tan bien que era inevitable no adivinar su reacción : enojo, coraje y tristeza, talvez no volveria a hablarle nunca cuando se lo dijera, porque así era Dominique, totalmente orgullosa y sensible. Y el habia tocado justo su punto débil, lo sabía, si tan solo ella también dejara de sentir eso por el... Y la respuesta lo golpeo de inmediato. Era tan obvio que no podía creer que no lo hubiera pensado antes; si lograba que ella ya no sintiera nada por él, entonces no habría sufrimientos, y entonces el seguiría hablando con Dominique como si nada hubiera pasado y entonces no tendrían que dejar de hablarse, y todo estaría bien.

Salto de su cama lo más rápido que pudo, tomo un pedazo de pergamino y volvió a sentarse, miro por un momento el papel en blanco y comenzó a escribir, si, definitivamente sería mejor así, aunque le doliera un poco tendría que ser brusco con ella, solo para evitarle más tristeza ( y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, para tener que evitarse a el mismo, el tener que darle una explicación cuando el momento de dársela llegara, y sabia que llegaría, era imposible que no).

Termino más rápido de lo que creyó, sin siquiera permitirse pensar en ello (pues le dolía un poco hacerlo), tomo la carta, la metió en un pequeño sobre y salió de su dormitorio para llevarla a la lechuzeria, incluso corrió un poco en el trayecto, entre más pronto mejor, no quería poder arrepentirse.

Dominique estaba recostada sobre la arena con los pies metido en el agua, estaba ansiosa, tal vez demasiado. Hacía apenas unas horas que había enviado la carta con quinne, pero esperaba que teddy no tardara mucho en responder, en verdad necesitaba saber de él… Observo el cielo una en busca de nubes, eso la tranquilizaba un poco, siempre le había encantado encontrar formas en ellas; miro una grande y esponjosa que parecía tener forma de troll y junto a ella una pequeña mancha que parecía estar acercándose a ella, eso obviamente no era una nube, más bien tenia forma de… ¡LECHUZA! Grito sin siquiera darse cuenta. Se incorporo de un salto, esta venia se encontraba cada vez más cerca, y cuando estuvo lo suficiente a Dominique no le quedaron dudas: era la lechuza que teddy usaba siempre que le escribía. Emocionada recibió a la lechuza con ambas manos, sosteniéndola con el brazo, la coloco sobre la arena con suavidad, y desato la carta que colgaba de una de sus patas

puedes ir con quinne, está en el jardín de atrás, en un árbol creo – dijo distraídamente mientras veía la carta, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que le estaba hablando a un animal.

Se sentó de nuevo sobre la arena, cruzo los pies, se limpio distraídamente la arena de sus manos en el pantalón, tomo la carta, la abrió y comenzó a leer

Hola Dominique,

Yo estoy bien gracias, perdona por no escribir antes, tenía demasiados deberes y ahora estoy en el equipo de quittich así que he estado un poco más ocupado que de costumbre. Victoire está bien, te manda saludos.

Te veremos en vacaciones

Teddy J. Lupin

No se movió ni un poco, ni siquiera se atrevió a pestañear, solo siguió mirando la carta fijamente como si con ello fuera a descifrar algo oculto en ella; de pronto había comenzado a notar un gran vacío en su estomago, de esos que ella calificaba como inllenables, no entendía el significado de la carta, era como recibir la respuesta de un extraño, o de un pariente muy lejano esos a los que no vez nunca. Ese definitivamente no podría haber sido la contestación de teddy, noup, porque su teddy habría preguntado como estaba, y le habría dicho que la extrañaba también, que no se había olvidado de ella y que quería verla pronto, claro porque su teddy le habría mencionando con mayor entusiasmo que lo habían elegido para el equipo de quittich y no solo lo hubiera mencionado como sin darle importancia, o al menos, por mínimo, le habría comentado como había estado su día, pero esa carta no decía nada de eso, ni siquiera se acercaba un poquito. Era como si teddy no quisiera hablar con ella; ni siquiera la había llamado nique, nunca la llamaba Dominique, desde que ella tenía uso de razón siempre había sido nique para teddy. Juraba por Merlín que no entendía lo que estaba pasando, o tal vez si pero no quería darse cuenta, ¿ qué pasaba si el ya no la quería?, imposible, jamás pasaría eso, se lo habían prometido el uno justo antes de que teddy volviera a hogwarts; entonces podría ser que ella estuviera exagerando como siempre lo hacía con todo, y que teddy realmente tuviera demasiados deberes en esos momentos, o practicas de quittich o cualquier razón suficientemente grande para ignorarla de aquella forma, y no debía preocuparse, por era demasiado tonto para preocuparse por eso, ya después le enviaría una carta, cuando supusiera que teddy no tenia tantos deberes. Eso haría y al final se daría cuenta de que había exagerado un poco.

Pero nunca pudo darse el gusto de decir que había exagerado un poco, pues nunca recibió respuesta de teddy que la hiciera creer eso. y tampoco habia tenido oportunidad verlo, pues tanto el como victoire decidieron quedarse en hogwarts durante las vacaciones de navidad, lo que habia logrado que Dominique perdiera esperanzas de hablar con el pronto. En los meses siguientes todo siguip pasando de la misma manera, y teddy siempre contestaba como si las cartas fueran para un extraño, y Dominique siempre terminaba convenciéndose a sí misma que tal vez hubiera tenido cosas importantes que hacer en ese momento; aunque ciertamente y muy dentro de su cabeza podía escuchar aquella voz que le decía que teddy ya no quería hablar con ella, y que tampoco la quería ya, y que debía de dejar de hacerse ilusiones, pero Dominique tenía diez años, y a los diez años no puedes entender algo tan complicado como el amor

Aunque al final la pequeña voz habia tenido algún triunfo sobre ella, Dominique habia dejado de mandar cartas a teddy, sería mejor esperar que el verano llegara.

**De acuerdo, realmente puede que piensen que no ha pasado mucho en este capitulo, pero sean mas pascientes si? , se los recopensare en el siguiente capitulo! Les prometo que valdra la pena la espera Y si leeiste esto, y por alguna razón empezaste a sentir lastima por Dominique. olvidalo!, no la necesita creeme, sigue leyendo esta historia y lo veras. Gracias a todos lo que leen mi historia, está empezando pero prometo que los atrapara pronto. Y si pudieran dejar un comentario sobre que les parece la historia seria genial! Comenten y sean sinceros sobre si les gusta! :O y si pueden pasen por .com/ pues también me encanta dibujar!, y aceptare comentarios sobre eso también! **

**Gracias a todooss!**


	4. bohemian rapsody

**Disclaimer!, los personajes de esta historia no son mios, son propiedad de J.K. , y me he tomado la libertad de también usar un poco de música de queen, espero les guste, siento que le ha dado un poco de emoción a las cosas, podrian escucharla y luego leer , o al revés, o al mismo tiempo si asi quieren. De todas formas gracias por leer.**

Espero por mucho tiempo, tal vez demasiado, y ahora estaba hay, parada junto a la estación 9 y ¾ con sus padres aun lado, esperando a que victoire bajara del expresso. O al menos eso hacían sus padres, ella estaba mas ocupada buscando a teddy con la mirada; lo habia pensado mucho durante ese tiempo, ese dia hablaría con el y pediría o mas bien exigiría una explicación por su comportamiento de los últimos meses, queria aclarar todo, saber si el estaba molesto por algo o si realmente era que ya no la queria; o si todo era solamente una exageración de ella y las cosas seguían iguales con teddy ( enserio esperaba que fuera eso era lo que pasara al final).

Siguió buscándolo, parándose de puntitas de vez en cuando para ver si lo encontraba entre la multitud de estudiantes que bajaban del tren, y lo vio: estaba bajando del tren, con su cabello de color azul eléctrico, estaba mas alto de lo que lo recordaba, y tubo que reprimir un gritito de emoción; realmente lo extrañaba muchísimo. Parecia que detrás de el estaba victoire, o algo parecido habían murmurado sus padres, no importaba mucho ahora; se acerco un poco mas para ver a teddy mejor, y no pudo entender lo que vio enseguida, o más bien no quiso hacerlo.

Teddy caminaba en dirección hacia ellos, riendo de algo que victoire le decía al oído; ambos tomados de la mano, al parecer lo suficientemente entretenidos como para notar que ella se encontraba hay, a solo un metro de ellos. Estaban a punto de llegar justo donde sus padres se encontraban, y por fin repararon en ella: teddy la miro un instante a los ojos, y la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios, siendo sustituida por una mueca de dolor; victoire no la miro nunca a los ojos, pero habia notado su presencia y Dominique podía ver que su sonrisa también desaparecia y su rostro se tornaba tan rojo que en esos momentos parecia un tomate muy maduro. No se dio cuenta porque lo hizo; talvez fuera porque sus ojos comenzaban a escocerle horriblemente o porque ese vacio en su estomago ahora estaba extendido por todo su cuerpo, pero no dijo nada. Ni siquiera se atrevió a pedir a teddy esa explicación que tanto habia esperado oir. Tampoco dijo hola.

Algo se rompió en ella, su ojos se abrieron lentamente, podía ser pequeña pero no tonta; y entendió el porqué del comportamiento de teddy, el porqué de sus cartas, el porque de todo. Pensamientos llegaron a su mente tan rápido que no pudo detenerlos, esos en los que no pensaba desde hacia tanto y que teddy habia logrado sacar de su cabeza, aquellos que la habían molestado toda su vida. Y solo hubo una palabra en su mente, o mas bien un nombre: victoire.

El regreso a casa fue, en descripción de Dominique, totalmente horrible. Había tenido que escuchar durante todo el trayecto las preguntas de sus padres hacia victoire, esa preguntas que ella respondia entre alegre y cohibida, y que a Dominique le producían gananas de llorar. Todas eran sobre teddy. Estaba realmente sorprendida de lo ciegos que podían ser sus padres, porque no parecían recordar que ella estaba enamorada de el también, y realizaban sus preguntas con tal descaro que a ella le parecia broma

te hemos visto tomada de la mano con teddy – habia dicho su madre, una vez se habían subido al coche, y con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro – en verdad hacen una pageja hegmosa.

El rostro de victoire se habia tornado rojo de nuevo y esbozo una gran sonrisa también, aunque no contesto nada

Porque no mencionaste antes que eran novios princesa – su padre no sonreía tan abiertamente con su madre y hermana, y a Dominique le parecia que la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando – desde cuando lo son, si podemos saber claro – no sabana tan emocionado como su fleur.

Victoire se torno un poco nerviosa y mirando un instante a Dominique dijo – no recuerdo bien papi, tal vez desde navidades, no estoy segura….

Los siguientes días Dominique no pensó realmente. Había actuado mas como un zombie que como ella misma, permanecia todo lo que fuera posible en su cuarto y evitaba a toda costa salir si se encontraba teddy en la casa; porque queria evitar verlo, verlo platicar con victoire, abrazar a victoire, estar con victoire y tampoco queria verla a ella, porque era tal vez eso lo que mas le había dolido de todo, era su hermana. Era victoire, y teddy lo sabia y aun asi no lo importo en lo mas minimo, no le importo un comino, aun sabiendo que Dominique se sentia un poco relegada por su hermana. Y en esos momentos apoyada contra la ventana de su cuarto, y viendo al vacio, no podía sentirse peor, pues no solamente habían vuelto lo sentimientos de envidia hacia su hermana. No, ahora esto eran mas grandes, mas potentes que nunca, y ella deseaba con todo el corazón poder ser un poco mas como Vic, y un poco menos como ella, hubiera dado lo que fuera. Porque si eso sucediera, y ella fuera un poco mas veela y un poco menos weasley, teddy no se habría olvidado de ella ni habría dejado de quererla, ni tampoco la hubiera cambiado por victoire; porque siempre habia sido victoire, y de nuevo habían ganado sus encantos, sus ademanes de princesa y sus intintos veela. Le habia ganado aquel cabello largo y rubio que se movia con gracia, y aquellos ojos que encantaban a cualquiera, y Dominique no podía hacer nada contra ello. Fue en ese momento que los vio salir por la ventana, agarrados de la mano: victoire y teddy, al parecer se dirigía a la playa, parecia que se estaban divirtiendo muchísimo pues los dos reian. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas que limpio con un movimiento bruco de sus manos, no lloraría, lo habia decidido, porque llorar hacia que sus sentimientos salieran a luz, y eso a sus ojos era muy poco delacour y demasiado weasley, no se comportaría hacia nunca mas, ya no. Levanto la cabeza con decisión y se alejo de la ventana, bajaría a la cocina un rato, estaba arta de estar encerrada en su cuarto, aprovecharía que ellos habían salido (no queria pensar sus nombre por el momento) e iria a la cocina por algo de comer, no habia querido bajar a desayunar y sentia un poco de hambre. Salió de su cuarto con paso decidió, no daría señal minima de que habia llorado, claro que no. Bajo los escalones lentamente y con elegancia, desde ahora se comportoria todo lo delacour que pudiera, camino directo a su cocina pero algo la detuvo, al parecer sus padres estaban dentro de ella, discutiendo. Se quedo parada justo delante de la puerta, lo pensó unos momentos, era mejor volver luego, no estaba de humor para escucharlos discutir, odiaba que lo hicieran. Dio media a vuelta a sus talones y habia dado unos pasos cuando escucho un grito

- ¡¿Acaso pretendes que mandemos a Dominique a francia?¡ te has vuelto loca fleur – su padre se encontraba muy enojado, o al menos eso parecia por el tono de voz que usaba - no me interesa si la han mandado llamar, ¡no mandare a mi hija al extrajero! – Dominique se asusto realmente, porque queria su madre mandarla lejos.

Claro que no quiego mandagla lejos bill ¡que tipo de madre cges que soy!, pego esto es una opogtunidad que no podemos negagle! No puedes seg tan egoísta! – su madre sonaba aun mas enojada ella, y habia mencionado una oportunidad.

Se pego aun mas contra la pared, alerta por si sus padres se acercaban a ella

Ella no estará de acuerdo con esto, creo conocer a mi hija, siempre ha querido ir a hogwarts, no lo cambiara por ir a estudiar a francia – ¿porque su madre no queria que fuera a hogwarts? y mas importante aun ¿porque queria que se fuera a francia?, estaba empezado a preocuparse, pensó un intante si esto tendría algo que ver con victoire y teddy, pero lo descarto , su mama no seria capaz de algo asi, era tonto pensarlo – simplemente no estoy de acuerdo con esto fleur, es un no definitivo.

- No puedegs hacegle esto a ella William, ni siquiega se lo hemos preguntado aun, no sabemos que diga – su madre sonaba exasperada – escuchame – dijo intentado tranquilizarse – Bill, te pido que lo pienses, Beuxbatons es un colegio exclusif, el mas impogtante que fgancia tiene, incluso mejog que hogwarts – su padre emitió un ruido como si fuera a replicar pero fleur hablo antes – ne m'interromps pas William , permets-moi de parler( no me interrumpas William, dejame hablar) – le demando en francés, ese que solo utilizaba cuando comenzado a enojarse realmente - Beauxbatons increible y es dificilísimo entrar hay, solo lo hace la gente que lo merece, osea alguien lo suficientemente fgances, o paga el mismo caso, lo suficientemente delacour – su madre habia dicho esto con un deje de orgullo. Y al mismo tiempo el corazón de Dominique dio un salto, no podía creer lo que oia, ¿era tan delacour como para ser aceptada en la mejor escuela de francia?, siempre le habia parecido todo lo contrario. – y ahoga le están mandando una cagta de aceptación a Dominique, bill, ¡y ella ni siquiega es totalmente fgancesa!- sonaba emocionada – ¿esto no te dice algo bill? – hubo un pequeño silencio – ni siquiera victoire recibió una cagta de ellos, y siendo sinsegos ella siempge me pagecio un poco mas delacour. Si la han aceptado significa que ella pegtense hay realmente, y no a hogwarts…

Dominique decidió que había oído suficiente; con mucho cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido se alejo de la cocina y subió las escaleras a toda prisa. Entro a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si, y se tendio sobre su cama, quedándose quieta un momento…. Lo pensó mejor y volvió a pararse, necesitaria un poco de ayuda; fue directo hacia el baul que estaba junto a su cama y lo abrió, comenzando a revolver cosas al azar hasta que al fin encontró lo que buscaba: la vieja radio muggle que tia hermione le había regalado hacia ya bastante tiempo cuando ella le habia confesado que le encataba la música muggle, lo tomo y cerro el baul, se sento de nuevo sobre el colchon y coloco la radio frente a ella, la encendio y subió el volumen, una canción que ella no conocía empezó a sonar

_But i'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me_. _He's just a poor boy from a poor family. Spare him his life from this monstrosity_

La música muggle siempre le habia fascinado, era tan diferente a la de los magos, que siempre hablaba sobre calderos y hechizos del corazón, no, la de los muggles era siempre mas profunda, con mas sentimientos en ella; se recostó de nuevo en su cama y cerró los ojos, para escucha mejor la canción, eso la ayudaría a pensar… porque definitivamente: Necesitaba pensar.

_Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?  
>Bismillah! No, we will not let you go<br>Let him go  
>Bismillah! We will not let you go<br>Let him go  
>Bismillah! We will not let you go<br>Let me go (Will not let you go) Let me go (Will not let you go) (Never, never, never, never)  
>Let me go, o, o, o, o<br>No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
><em>Seguia sonando la cancion de fondo

¿como era posible que eso estuviera pasando?, nunca, ni en sus sueños mas locos lo hubiera imaginado. Siempre habia escuchado hablar a su madre de Beauxbatons, según ella, era grande y hermosa, tan elegante y refinada que no podía describirla, pero siendo realistas , eso nunca le llamo mucho la atención. No, su padre habia tenido toda la razón: ella soño toda su vida con ir a hogwarts, desde pequeña lo deseaba; pero ahora, y a la par de todo lo que estaba pasándole, sinceramente no sabia que hacer, estaba confundida. Por un lado hogwarts era su sueño dorado, y por el otro, estaba beauxbatons, habia sido aceptada hay por ser demasiado francesa, muy delacour, incluso mas que victoire… y eso algo a lo que Dominique no se podía resistir, era justo lo que siempre habia deseado, que por una vez en su vida fuera ella y no victoire la que resalataba. Pues bien, ahora tenia la oportunidad.

_(Oh mama mia, mama mia) Mama Mia, let me go  
>Beelzebub has the devil put aside for me, for me, for me!<em>

Y habia cambiado el tono de la musica, aunque seguia siendo la misma canción, era realmente buena.

Pues bien, tal vez era cierto lo que su madre decía, y ella simplemente no habia nacido para estar hogwarts, si no francia, en Beauxbatons, talvez hay estaba su lugar… aunque aun habia algo en su mente, algo que la persuadía de quedarse en en inglaterra: Lupin( por el momento era mejor no pensar en su nombre, le molestaba menos si no lo decía). Porque ir a francia significaría no verlo por un largo tiempo y perder definitivamente los lazos con él, ella no queria eso, aunque tuviera meses sin hablar descentemente con el, una cosa era eso, y otra muy diferente era no verlo nunca...

_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye_ – sono la cancion

Giro la cabeza hacia la pequeña radio, esa frase había llama dado su atención, y por primera vez escucho con atención lo que la canción decía

_So you think you can love me and leave me to die __–_ tal vez era mejor si nunca volvía a verlo

La realidad era teddy no la quería en lo absoluto, por muchos sentimientos que ella tuviera hacia el, eso no iba a cambiar. Tenía que aceptarlo, aceptarlo y madurar un poco….

_Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby_

Y la oportunidad estaba hay, todo lo que siempre había querido desde que tenía cinco años, se le estaba presentando en bandeja de plata.

_Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here_

Era su decisión aprovecharla o no.

_Nothing really matters  
>Anyone can see<br>_Era tonta enverdad si no la aprovechaba…

_Nothing really matters _– realmente nada importaba

Pues bien. Dominique Weasley Delacour era pequeña, pero no tonta.

_Nothing really matters to me_

Iria a Beauxbatons.

_Any way the wind blows_...-termino la cancion lentamente. Mientras Dominique salia de su cuarto; hablaria con sus padres inmediatamente. Ya después pensaría en buscar el nombre de aquella canción…

Gracias a todos los que leen y siguen la historia, sobretodo a padmma finigan! Que me ha dejado su comentario. Dejen un comentario y díganme que tal les parece si? Gracias!


	5. dominique's turn

Era su turno. De eso estaba totalmente segura, y podía ser la única de la estuviera segura en aquel momento, mientras terminaba de tomar el resto de cosas de su habitación; porque a cada rato tenia ataques de pánico y arrepentimiento, en lo que deseaba no haber dicho a sus padres que quería ir a Francia. Porque desde el momento en que lo hizo todo se convirtió en un absoluto torbellino; su madre se había emocionado y su padre se había preocupado, su casa se había llenado de montones de gritos y discusiones, de arreglos y disputas (principalmente de su madre hacia su padre, quien se negaba rotundamente a que ella se fuera), y finalmente se había decidido: estudiaría en Francia.

Era real ahora, ella iría a Beauxbatons. Era su turno de brillar, ya no sería mas una segunda opción, no, jamás volvería a quedar opacada, el turno de Dominique comenzaba. Y era exactamente esa idea, a la que se aferraba con intensidad, sin soltarla, porque tal vez era lo único que la mantenía firme, porque tal vez una parte de ella quería quedarse, quedarse en Inglaterra e ir a hogwarts, porque a una parte de ella le dolía irse, irse y no ver a teddy mas…. pero eso era tonto, y Dominique lo sabia; principalmente porque él, no quería verla, no le interesaba siquiera. Lo había dejado bien claro cuando se entero que se iría, el mismo dia que sus padres se lo habían dicho a victoire y Louis. Los tres se encontraban sentados sobre el sillón, esperando saber la razón por la que los habían llamado, y ahí estaba teddy a un lado de Louis, sentado junto a victoire, tomándola de la mano. Y Dominique estaba justo delante de ellos, junto a sus padres, esperando a que estos hablaran, evitando todo lo posible verlos, dolía hacerlo, tenía que admitirlo, su celos se hacían más grandes cada vez que lo hacía, y realmente hubiera preferido que el no estuviera ahí escuchando todo; pero eso también era imposible, nunca se separaba de victoire, y pensándolo bien, de cualquier manera tendría que saberlo, pues bien, era mejor ahora.

Su madre explico todo, con una sonrisa en el rostro y una expresión de orgullo, mientras su padre se encontraba junto a Dominique, abrazándola con fuerza como cuando era más pequeña, con la mirada perdida, sin poner atención a lo que su esposa decía, el no quería que se fuera, tal vez fuera el único. Cuando su madre acabo hubo un momento de silencio, y Dominique sintió que el corazón se le detenía, ahora ya todos lo sabían, solo quedaba esperar a que hablaran… su hermano fue el primero en hacerlo.

Louis compuso una sencilla sonrisa encogiendo los hombros – es guay, pero te extrañare – nunca había sido cercana a su hermano, pero en ese momento sintió una oleada de profundo cariño hacia él, sin duda también lo extrañaría - será raro no verte – se levanto del sillón y se coloco justo delante de ella , e hizo algo de lo que Dominique nunca lo hubiera creído capaz; la tomo por los hombros y la abrazo con fuerza, con ganas, porque a final de cuentas era su hermano, y los unía algo más fuerte, aunque no hablaran mucho, se querían, era así de sencillo. Luego Louis se separo de ella, sonrió de nuevo y volvió a su lugar, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y el ambiente es tenso, victoire y teddy habían permanecido callados e impasibles, parecía que nadie sabía exactamente qué decir, solo ellos tres entendían lo que estaba pasando, o eso pensaba ella.

Finalmente victoire hablo, y Dominique pudo notar cómo se ponía roja al instante.

¿Porque ella va a Francia?- el ambiente se tenso aun mas - no deberíamos Louis y yo ir también, todos somos delacour al fin y al cabo – cada vez de ponía mas roja - no termina de parecerme justo - sentencio con un deje de enojo en la voz, y al parecer con… ¿celos? Dominique habría esperado cualquier tipo de comentario excepto ese, nunca habría imaginado ver a victoire, la perfecta victoire, la victoire que siempre conseguía y acaparaba todo, en medio de aquella situación, totalmente celosa por no poder ir a Beauxbatons; y no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, bien, pudiera ser que estuviera mal, pero eso le produjo un sentimiento de alegría y superioridad que no logro esconder, aunque tampoco lo intento mucho.

Yo no quiero ir a Beauxbatons vic, no me tomes a mí de excusa –Louis siempre era asi, totalmente sincero con lo pensaba, sin una pisca de vergüenza– si tu quieres ir dilo y ya vic-.

Yo voy a hogwarts Louis– su hermana estaba roja como un tomate -no seas tonto, es solo… ¡solo que pienso que dom no encajaria ahí!, la conozco, volverá a la semana - victoire se la estaba buscando realmente - además, no estaría bien que no tengamos las misma oportunidades, seria injust….

No me llames "dom" victoire, sabes que lo detesto – la interrumpió Dominique, no dejaría las cosas asi, no esta vez – y me encantaría que no decidieras por mi; además Beauxbatons te elige – sabia que talvez la castigarían si seguía hablando, porque posiblemente victoire lloraría, pero eso se habia vuelto personal – no es mi culpa que no te llamaran a ti….

No vas a encajar ahí, _dom_–podía notar un deje de maldad y celos en sus ojos– ahí son demasiado refinados, con buenos modales, tu no eres eso hermanita – sonó dulce y tierna, como si solo estuviera preocupada por ella, pero Dominique entendía el verdadero sentido de aquella conversación, victoire sabia de sus inseguridades, siempre la había visto intentar tener modales, notaba lo mucho que le molestaba no poder ser mas delacour, mas como **ella. **Y aunque nunca lo aceptaría, no quería perder eso, no quería dejar de ser la hermana perfecta, la más delacour, le gustaba demasiado ese lugar.

Es raro _Vicky_ – odiaba que la llamaran así - porque tu si que eres "eso" pero al parecer ni asi te quieren en Beauxbatons – ahora era ella la que se la estaba buscando, pero estaba tan enojada que no le intereso, un mes de castigo bien valía la pena por desahogarse - ¿qué curioso no? – sí, definidamente lo valía.

Victoire se había puesto más roja aun (si eso era posible) y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, se levanto del sillón, ofendida, levanto la cabeza en un gesto altivo, la miro por última vez y dijo – pues bien, haz lo que quieras, no me interesa – al parecer estaba al borde de las lagrimas; y Dominique no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante esto, era algo típico en ella - me voy de aquí… ¿vienes teddy? - había extendido una mano hacia el para que este la tomara. Y por una fracción de segundo, el miro a Dominique, con culpabilidad, pero luego pareció reaccionar, pues tomo la mano que su novia le ofrecía, dijo un tímido adiós a sus "tíos" y paso junto a ella, detrás de una melodramática victoire, sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Valla que debía ser tonta, tonta e ingenua, por un momento había imaginado que teddy se quedaría ahí, y le diría que la extrañaría, y que no quería que se fuera tan lejos, ¿porque era tan inocente? Él lo había demostrado ya; si tenía que escoger entre ella y victoire, era claro que la respuesta seria victoire. Guardo silencio un momento, sin moverse del lugar donde estaba, con los puños muy apretados, aun con el brazo de su padre sobre ella, tratando por todos los medios de componerse y no llorar, no dejaría que vieran lo mucho que le afectaba; no lo haría nunca más, porque eso era muy weasley y muy poco delacour. Pero al menos algo bueno habia salido de aquello, pensó, por primera vez en su vida, logro ganar una pelea a victoire, eso era un buen comienzo... y no pudo evitar sonreír por esto…

Dominique weasley – la voz de su padre la saco de sus pensamientos, ¡Merlín!, recordó de pronto que había hecho llorar a victoire… Suspiro resignada, sabía lo que vendría, giro los ojos un poco hacia arriba, para mirar a su padre, que en ese momento negaba con la cabeza y la miraba enojado.

-estas castigada señorita…. ambas los están -.

No se sorprendio.

Termino por fin de arreglar sus cosas, todo estaba listo. Miro su cuarto por última vez… no lo vería en un largo año… y tampoco a su familia, su madre se lo había dicho ya; Beauxbatons funcionaba de una manera distinta a hogwarts , esta no permitía a sus alumnos salir durante las vacaciones, lo consideraban innecesario (así eran los franceses, había dicho su padre enojado) , pero a ella le importaba muy poco que así fueran los franceses, la expectativa de las últimas semanas la había puesto tan ansiosa que creía que en cualquier momento se desmallaría, le parecía imposible que tan solo dentro de unas horas estaría en Francia, camino a su nueva escuela, camino a una nueva oportunidad. A su turno. Sonrió, a pesar de todo; porque estaba triste, no podía negarlo, triste porque no ver a sus padres en un largo tiempo, ni a ningún weasley (ya se había despedido de cada uno de sus primos, que eran bastantes), ni a Inglaterra… y estaba triste, tristísima, sobre todo por teddy, porque desde su pequeña pelea con victoire, no lo había vuelto a ver, y su relación se torno más distante aun.. ni siquiera se despido de él…

**Daba igual**

Tomo sus maletas con lentitud, camino hacia la salida de su habitación, apago la luz y cerró la puerta tras de ella, era hora.

Bajo las escaleras sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía, llego hasta la puerta de la cocina y encontró a sus padres sentados a la mesa, callados, parecía que ambos estaban demasiado compungidos para hablar. Ninguno de sus hermanos se encontraba hay, era demasiado temprano, era probable que siguieran durmiendo.

Estoy lista – miro a su padre, que tenía un aspecto triste en su rostro - ¿vamos?

La red flu esta lista cagiño, tía Gabrielle te gecibiga en su casa - dijo su madre, sonreía tristemente, si bien había sido la primera en querer que se fuera, ahora parecía estar arrepentida.

Caminaron hacia la pequeña salita de su casa, donde se encontraba la chimenea, su padre no había hablado aun. Entraron en ella, se pararon junto a la red flu, y se giro, quedando frente a sus padres. Sin esperarse lo que pasaría después…. De un momento a otro bill había tomado a sus hija en los brazos y estrechándola contra el, al borde de las lágrimas, sin querer soltarla, la extrañaría demasiado, era su pequeñita. Su esposa se había unido al abrazo, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, murmurando cosas en francés.

Te extrañare demasiado amor – su padre hablaba con la voz entrecortada – promete que nos escribirás, y que te portaras bien… - apretó aun más el abrazo – y si no te gusta avísanos enseguida, iremos por ti en el momento que no lo digas…

Yo también los extrañare papi – un nudo se había formado en la garganta de Dominique – escribiré diario, lo juro, pero no creo que tengan que ir por mi… me agradara Beauxbatons - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, no podía evitar llorar – los quiero a ambos… - Su madre continuaba llorando, tratando de reprimir los sollozos.

Se mantuvieron así por un rato mas, los tres juntos, sin decirse nada… a veces no eran necesarias las palabras. Luego se separo sutilmente de su padre, se limpio las lágrimas con la mano, y sonrió.

Bue… bueno creo que tengo que ir…irme ya - camino hacia la chimenea, llevando sus maletas a ambos lados, y tomo un poco de polvos flu de un recipiente que se encontraba a un lado de esta – escribiré en cuanto llegue a Beauxbatons – se metió en la chimenea, sintiendo el agradable calor de las llamas azules…

Espera cariño – su padre camino hacia ella, se acerco y le dijo al oído, en voz baja para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo– eres delacour, lo sé… pero esto es para que no olvides que también eres una weasley… – dijo colocando sobre su mano libre y sin que su esposa lo notara, un cadenita, de la cual colgaba una brillante W de oro blanco-.

Dominique la miro, cerro el puño con fuerza y después miro a su padre, que se había alejado uno pasos de la chimenea.

Gracias papi, no lo olvidare, te quiero… - guardo la cadenita en la bolsa delantera de su maleta y sonrió de nuevo – los amo a ambos - los miro los iba a echar de menos, un año era demasiado tiempo – ¡aur revoir!

Suspiro profundamente, levanto la mano en la que llevaba los polvos flu, y grito lo más claramente que pudo – ¡casa de tía Gabrielle¡ ¡Bordeaux, Francia¡ - lo último que vio fue a sus padres despidiéndose con ambas manos, mientras ella se perdía en un torbellino y desaparecía por la chimenea. Directo a Francia. Directo a Beauxbatons….


	6. beauxbatons

Los días en casa de tia Gabrielle no resultaron tan mal como se lo esperaba, tenia que admitirlo, la idea de pasar una semana entera en casa de un pariente que apenas había visto algunas veces en toda su vida, no le pareció tentadora ni mucho menos. El inicio de cursos en beauxbatons iniciaba el 1 de septiembre, y ella (por insistencia de su madre mas que cualquier otra cosa) habia viajado unos días antes para convivir con su único pariente vivo en francia (sus abuelos maternos habían muerto hacia bastantes tiempo).

Si estagas en fgancia durante siete años entegos, debes empezag a tratag mas a tu tia, sega tu único pagiente hay cagiño – habia sugerido su madre.

No creo que haga falta, si tuviera problemas o necesitara algo podría avisarles con quinne, estarían hay en un momento, papa me lo dijo – no le apetecia conocer mucho a su tia, si era tan delacour como habia dicho su madre, podría ser que no se llevaran muy bien ¿y si ella se parecia a victoire?, no gracias, con vic tenia suficiente.

oh vamos, Dominique, no te agepentigas, Gaby es sensacional, tegminagas amándola, confía en mi –su madre parecía decidida – no se diga mas, pasagas unos días con tu tia – al parecer no estaba a discusión.

Esta bien – dijo Dominique resiganada, no tenia deceos de discutir, seria en vano.

Y aunque en un principio permaneció bastante reacia a la idea; imaginando que se aburriría como nunca durante el tiempo que estuviera hay, tenía que admitirlo: estaba equivocada.

Tia grabrielle era joven, soltera, bonita y francesa o lo que era lo mismo: totalmente guay. Distinta a su madre (callada y refinada); su tia era divertida y risueña, y siempre estaba haciéndola reir con tonterías, y aun asi Dominique podía notar el deje delacour en ella, porque aveces arrugaba la nariz cuando algo no le parecia, tal como lo hacia su madre, victoire y Louis ( hasta ella misma en algunas ocasiones) , o porque simplemente era tan francesa y tan delacour que era imposible evitar darse cuenta de ello , y fue justo en ese momento en que una idea llego a la cabeza de Dominique, talvez fuera posible que para ser delacour, no se necesitara ser condenadamente arrogante ni desagrable. Gabrielle era el ejemplo perfecto.

Y aunque al comienzo había tenido un poco de problemas con la comunicación; pues al parecer su tia no sabia ni una pisca de ingles, y ella, aun que hablaba francés perfectamente debido a que su madre se lo enseño desde que era muy pequeña, no estaba acostumbrada a hablarlo (nunca lo había hecho) en su casa solo su madre usaba el francés, y lo hacía en ocasiones especiales, como cuando estaba enojada. Al final de cuentas había terminado acostumbrándose a esto, que pensándolo bien, tendría que usarlo cuando llegara a beauxbatons, mejor sería que lo hubiera empezado ya.

Al parecer su madre tuvo toda la razón, adoraba a su tia, ya fuera porque se entendían a la perfección o porque se sintiera identificada con ella (las dos eran las hermanas menores, con dos hermanas mayores, perfectas y un poco insoportables), fuese lo que fuese, ella se convirtió en su pariente favorito.

Contrario a todo lo que pensó, esa había sido, por mucho, una de las mejores semana de su vida, su tía no había dejado pasar una sola oportunidad para sacarla a a pasear, ni para enseñarle todo bordeaux( el pequeño pueblo donde ella vivía) y todo parís , ni para llevarla a miles de tiendas a que eligiera lo que quisiera, y esa también fue la primera vez que Dominique supo que ir de compras talvez no era tan malo, porque con tía Gabrielle era muy diferente ir de compras; no era igual a cuando salía de comprar con su madre y victoire, porque con ellas todo era ropa que estuviera de moda, y zapatos y accesorios, y todo totalmente aburrido para ella, no, con Gabrielle ir de compras significa visitar miles de tiendas de todos los tipos, desde las típicas que vendían ropa, hasta las más locas que hubiera visto ella, en donde vendían todo tipo de objetos raros, como aquellos lentes que había comprado, que cuando te los ponías te permitían ver de qué humor estaba la gente distinguiéndola por colores, y por Merlín que hasta disfruto comprando ropa, porque su tía le había enseñado que no siempre se tenía que estar a la moda, y había insistido bastante en encontrar el "estilo" de Dominique, que al final resulto en una combinación algo francesa y freak, cosa que a Dominique le gusto bastante.

Esos días resultaron en algo genial, y eso, era algo bastante bueno, pues además de haber creado una relación bastante cercana con su tia, si su vida en beauxbatons era la mitad de buena de lo que era vivir con Gabrielle, bien, seria genial.

Pero los días felices acabaron demasiado pronto, y en un parpadeo Dominique se encontraba junto a su tia, en un hermoso jardín a las afueras de parís, era ahí donde el carro jalado por abraxans (gigantes caballos voladores) recogía a los alumnos para llevarlos al colegio. Esa era otra de las muchas diferencias entre beauxbatons y hogwarts. En hogwarts los alumnos eran llevados por un expresso de color escarlata (tal como se lo había dicho su padre). Y pensar eso la hizo recordar de pronto algo; tal vez en aquellos momentos, a kilómetros de distancia, su hermana, sus primos y… teddy, estuvieran en camino al colegio, sin ella…. Se reprendió mentalmente, no era momento de pensar en eso, no iba a depimirse cuando estaba a tan solo unos momentos de conocer su nueva escuela.

Se sentía tan nerviosa y excitada que no sabía cómo comportarse realmente, ahí junto a ella, se encontraban todos sus nuevos compañeros, podía distinguir perfectamente a aquellos que eran de primer año, pues todos parecían tan nerviosos como ella, y también pudo distinguir a los mayores, platicando y saludando a amigos que no habían visto durante todo el verano.

Sintió un ligero apretón en su hombro, saliendo se sus pensamientos, miro hacia a su tía.

Ahí niqui, ese es el carruaje - su tía le sonreía emocionada, señalando directo al cielo

Fue sorprendente, el carruaje era de un color azul pálido, totalmente hermoso, con pequeñas incrustaciones en las orillas de lo que al parecer era oro, jalado por diez grandes caballos alados de color perlado; no era tan grande como lo había imaginado, a decir verdad, no sabía cómo iban a caber hay cerca de quinientos alumnos.

El carro aterrizo sobre el pasto con un ruido sordo, recogieron sus alas y se quedaron quietos, la puerta principal se abrió y de él salió un hombre alto y flacucho, tenía la nariz ganchuda, el cabello castaño y un bigote muy francés, llevaba sobre su cabeza una pequeña boina de color negro y sonreía emocionado. Al parecer era el conductor, los miro a todos por un segundo, luego sonrió aun mas y dijo con voz elevada

¡Todos suban al carro, nos vamos en diez minutos! - chasque los dedos y todas las puertas se abrieron al mismo tiempo, dejando el paso libre a los alumnos.

Al parecer era lo único que esperaban, pues al instante todos empezaron a moverse de un lugar a otro, un barullo general se formo; padres despidiéndose de sus hijos, y alumnos llevando su equipaje al carruaje y subiendo a él.

Dominique miro a Gabrielle y esta le sonrió, con esa sonrisa sincera que tanto le recordaba a la de ella, era grandioso haber descubierto a su tia, de alguna forma ella la tranquilizaba, era reconfortante saber que tenia a alguien en Francia… solo por si lo llegaba a necesitar.

Vamos niqui te ayudare a subir tu equipaje – ambas tomaron una de las maletas más grandes que habia, utilizando todas sus fuerzas para levantarla… pero era imposible, el equipaje debía ser demasiado grande o ellas muy débiles para cargarlo; y parecía que el conductor se había dado cuenta de eso también pues las miro durante unos segundos para después acercarse, tomar el equipaje de sus manos y cargarlo el mismo.

Crei que necesitaban un poco de ayuda – sonrió grandemente – siempre es bueno ayudar a alumnas nuevas… y a otras no tan recientes – dijo esto al mismo tiempo que miraba a tia Gabrielle.

Hola Christian– tía Gabrielle lo miraba con nostalgia como recordando viejos tiempos – ¿sigues siendo el conductor de beauxbatons? Trata de no asustar a los alumnos nuevos con tus historias locas, ¡a mí me espantaste! - el conductor debía de haber conocido a su tia cuando ella estudio en esa misma escuela.

Tantos tiempo…. y sigues siendo la misma chiquilla rubia y alocada – miraba a su tía como si se tratara de un tio viendo a su sobrina favorita, a Dominique le recordaba un poco a hagrid, el viejo guardabosques de hogwarts; alguna vez, tío Harry le había contado lo mucho que el quería a hagrid, casi como alguien de la familia… suponía que ese era el mismo caso - solamente que esta vez no tienes once años, y me parece que vienes a dejar a tu hija – Christian dirigió sus ojos hacia Dominique y le guiño - es igual a ti cuando tenias su edad, una versión pelirroja de ti debo decir… aunque espero que no tenga tus mismas mañas… no creo seguir teniendo la edad para encubrirla a ella también, espero no se meta en tantos problemas como tu Gaby –

Ooh no, ella no es mi hija chris; y yo no me metía en problemas, solo era un poco inquieta – Dominique pudo notar un brillo descarado y travieso en los ojos de tía Gabrielle, como si no se arrepintiera en lo mas mínimo – su nombre es Dominique, es mi sobrina, hija de fleur ¿la recuerdas? - los ojos de Christian se agrandaron derrepente, como si estuviera viendo algo sorprendente.

Sí, claro… claro que si , ¿cómo no hacerlo?, era ella la que siempre estaba junto a ti cada vez que te metías en un problema nuevo… sobreprotectora hermana… ¿campeona del torneo de los tres magos no?, aun recuerdo que cuando me dijeron que ustedes dos era hermanas no podía creerlo, fleur era tan callada y refinada, ¡recatada en todo momento! Mientras que tu eras la locura misma, siempre riéndote y siempre en problemas… eras un verdadero encanto Gabrielle… una de mis alumnas favoritas quiero agregar - Christian se había quitado la boina de su cabeza y había hecho una especia de reverencia hacia su tía.

No estaba tan loca chris… tú y fleur se preocupaban demasiado; pero tienes razón, ¡era tu alumna favorita! Siempre me sacabas de todos los líos en los que me metía, no sé como siempre lo lograbas….me habrían expulsado tantas veces de no ser por ti – el conductor hizo un ademan con la mano, quitándole importancia a las cosas

No fue nada… no fue nada... tenia que rescatar a mi estrella después de todo, el club glee no hubiera sido el mismo sin ti – Gabrielle hizo un ademan de vergüenza que obviamente no sentía; ella conocía lo suficiente a su tia como para saber que le encantaba el hecho de que alguien le dijera ese tipo de cosas.

¿Qué dices Dominique? ¿Te unirás a glee? - Christian se había dirigido a ella de pronto, la miraba con emoción como esperando una respuesta afirmativa; y ella se la habría dado con gusto, de no ser por un mínimo detalle: no tenía la menor idea de lo que era el club glee, y tenía suficiente ya con estar en una escuela extranjera tan lejos de casa… no creía que fuera el momento de unirse a algo; tal vez necesitara primero adaptarse un poco - Siendo sobrina de Gabrielle lo más sensato sería que lo hicieras, espero verte en las audiciones - ¿audiciones? Definitivamente no creía poder unirse, no creía ser capaz de hacer una audición frente a un montón de chicos franceses que no conocía, fuese de lo que fuese la audición.

Espera Christian… no la presiones, ni siquiera conoce beauxbatons aun – interrumpió su tía por suerte - ha vivido en Inglaterra toda su vida, así que, primero tiene que adaptarse a Francia (y a los francés) , ya después pensara en glee.

Y Christian iba a replicar lo dicho por tía Gabrielle, pero fue interrumpido; algo comenzaba a pitar desde adentro de su bolsillo, una especie de alarma, el conductor metió la mano en el y saco un viejo reloj de oro, que chillaba sin parar, alzo las cejas en una expresión de asombro y susto, guardo el reloj de nuevo en su bolsillo; apresurado tomo las maleta restantes de Dominique y las metió en el carruaje. Después se dirigió a ellas

Bueno, esto ha sido un placer señoritas, Gabrielle, espero volver a verte mas seguido y Dominique, será mejor que subas al carro tenemos que irnos ya; tengo que ir a revisar que todo este en orden ya, pero espero verte en glee – le guiño un ojo y sonrió una vez mas a ambas, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se perdió entre la multitud de gente que se encontraba ahí.

Dominique miro a Gabrielle, tratando de no parecer muy nerviosa, sin mucho éxito, ¿y si beauxubatons no era lo que esperaba? ¿Si de pronto extrañaba su hogar? ¿Si nadie la quería ahí y no lograba adaptarse? Tenía tantas dudad en su mente, pero no parecía capaz de poder expresarlas.

Por suerte no tuvo que hacerlo, tía Gabrielle parecía poder leer su mente, pues al instante la abrazo con dulzura tratando de darle paz y seguridad, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, se separa unos centímetros de ella y le dijo en voz baja

Vamos nique, no me digas que tienes miedo; se que nunca nos llevamos demasiado hasta hace pocas semanas, pero creo conocerte lo suficiente como para saber que te irá bien haya, eres una delacour después de todo, y nada asusta a una delacour. Y si eso no te es suficiente aun, eres además una weasley , y por lo que se, nada intimida a un weasley; no tienes nada que perder – Gabrielle la miraba dulcemente, con esas facciones tan parecidas a las suyas; y Dominique solo sonrio, no tuvo que decir nada, no sentía la necesidad de decir palabras, con tia Gabrielle todo estaba sobreentendido; la abrazo una segunda vez con aun más fuerza, se separo de ella y camino hacia el carruaje, se paro junto a la puerta de este y antes de entrar volvió la cabeza

Gracias tía, te escribiré pronto lo prometo…. te quiero Gaby – sacudió la mano despidiéndose y termino de entrar al carruaje.

Sintiendo una horribles e hiperactivas mariposas en estomago, Dominique se adentro en el carruaje; no esperaba ver lo siguiente: el carruaje era inmenso en su interior, al parecer estaba hechizado para poder albergar a todos los alumnos. Por lo que Dominique podía alcanzar a ver (el carruaje era tan grande que no lograba verlo todo por completo), un largo pasillo atravesaba todo, y justo al lado de este se encontraban varias puertas abiertas donde, suponía ella, debían de encontrarse los asientos para el viaje, pues en esos momentos varias alumnos entraban por ellos.

Suspiro profundamente, y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, varios chicos a su alrededor comentaban alegremente, entrando y saliendo de los cuartos que se encontraban en torno al pasillo; llego hasta donde estaba la primera puerta, que se encontraba entreabierta, había una gran placa dorada justo encima de ella, Dominique se acerco y leyó –SEPTIMO AÑO (alumnas) – los alumnos debían estar acomodado por años y aparentemente, también por sexos, pues bien, siguió caminando, entonces tendría que buscar la puerta que indicara el primera año y donde estuvieran las niñas.

Pronto descubrió que las puertas se encontraban en orden, frente a la puerta de séptimo años de las niñas, se encontraba la de los hombre de ese mismo año, y unos paso más al fondo, se encontraba la puerta de sexto y así continuaba durante todo el pasillo ; eso significaba, si lo había entendido bien, que la puerta donde debía entrar tendría que encontrar al final de el pasillo; suspiro de nuevo, eso estaba demasiado lejos, el carruaje era realmente grande. Pasados cinco minutos en los que no había dejado de caminar entre la barulla de estudiantes, encontró la puerta correcta, releyó solo para estar segura de que era la indicada –PRIMER AÑO (alumnas) - se detuvo un momento delante de ella, cerró los ojos y la abrió.

Era un cuarto de tamaño mediano, repleto de sillones, donde ya se encontraban varias chicas sentadas; casi todas parecían un poco nerviosas y no hablaban demasiado; algunas siguieron a Dominique con la mirada mientras entraba en al cuarto, esta camino directo al primer sillón que vio y se sentó. No sabía que hacer exactamente después de eso; se encontraba muy nerviosa….

bonjour– Dominique se sobresalto un poco, estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no noto que se había sentado junto a una chica, y era la misma chica la que ahora la saludaba nerviosamente, queriendo entablar conversación – soy natalle, natalle millet - .

Dominique la miro un momento, la chica tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, largo y ondulado, piel pálida, y facciones delicadas, parecía amigable.

bonjour – sonrió ella amablemente – soy Dominique weasley…. Delacour, Dominique weasley delacour – eso sonaría extraño tal vez, y no era que Dominique se avergonzara de ser una weasley, pero ese, era un apellido ingles, y beauxbatons era Francia, simplemente Francia; no sería malo especificar que era mitad francesa, solo por si las dudas…

¿inglesa verdad? – pregunto natalle con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, Dominique no sabia como interpretar esto – creo que weasley es ingles…. Lo lei en algún libro estoy segura… Aunque podría ser que…

Si, mitad inglesa – interrumpió, era mejor saber de una vez si en esa escuela seria discriminada por no ser totalmente de Francia – mi padre es ingles y el se caso con mi madre que es francesa… yo vivo en Inglaterra… - y ella enserio esperaba que no fuera asi.

Natallie la miro un momento, seria – oooh – fue lo único que dijo, para continuar mirándola en silencio… un silencio que Dominique otra vez no supo interpretar… las cosas ivan un poco mal al pare… - ¡espera! - grito natallie de pronto, asustando a Dominique – ¡ya se donde escuche ese apellido! , mis padres son historiadores de la magia – explico – y ellos siempre han hablado de la gran guerra mágica que hubo en Inglaterra hace un tiempo…. En Inglaterra había un mago tenebroso al que todo mundo temía ¿no? Su nombre era… volrdemot.. voldimort...

¡VOLDEMORT! – grito de nuevo natalle, esa niña gritaba demasiado pensó Dominique, pero daba igual, decidió seguir escuchándola, nunca imagino que alguien de ahí supiera esa historia – da igual de todas maneras… el caso era, que hubo un niño, que los salvo a todos– Dominique ya sabía a donde iba esa conversación, había escuchado infinidad de veces esa misma historia… la de su tio Harry – creo que lo llamaban el elegido, y peleo con él, y lo venció, ¡y creo que el solo tenía 17 años! - definitivamente natalle hablaba con un tono muy subido de voz, pues al parecer sus gritos habían atraído la atención de un grupo de niñas que se encontraban junto a ellas, y que ahora escuchaban muy atentamente –si no estoy equivocada su nombre era Harry potter , mis padres dijeron que era llamado el niño que vivió, porque cuando era tan solo un bebe, un recién nacido… voldemort intento matarlo, y no lo logro…y es el único que sobrevivió a la maldición asesina , en fin… el caso es que el niño no lucho solo contra voldemort, mis padres me dijeron que el tenia dos mejores amigos, con los que siempre estaba … y ellos también lucharon contra el y participaron en la épica batalla de hogwarts ¿Quién no ha oído de eso? – natalle que ya había notado como todas la chicas las escuchaban, hablaba dirigiéndose a todas – no recuerdo muy bien cual era cual… pero uno de ellos se apellidaba weasley creo.. el otro era jermion granger… pero – natalle dudo – bueno… seguramente debe de haber cientos de weasley en Inglaterra.. la verdad no se ni porque se me ocurrió… porque en cualqui…

En realidad era Hermione granger, y Ronald weasley… eran sus mejores amigos – interrumpió Dominique – se enamoraron después… se casaron, hermione y ron, y por increíble que parezca, no existen tantos weasley en Inglaterra… Harry potter es mi tio – pues bien…al parecer Dominique se había equivocado de nuevo pues, por lo que podía notar en la expresión de todas las chicas (que tenían los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de asombro) ellas conocían a Harry potter y toda la historia que lo seguía .

Pero… pero…¿Harry potter es tu tío?, ¡eso es grandioso!, entonces conoces a ron también… él es tan lindo! ¡Juega con los chudley cannons! – había dicho emocionada, una chica de piel pálida, cabello negro, corto y muy lacio, y grandes ojos azul, que se había sentado justo frente a Dominique – ¡eres tan suertuda!.. oh por cierto, soy mildred neveu - mildred le sonrió amigablemente, ehizo ademan de hablar, pero fue callada por natalle

¿ por qué Harry potter es tu tío?, nunca entendí bie todo eso, explícanos dominique– la cara de natalle estaba expectante, al igual que las de las demás niñas.

Bueno… tío ron, era el mejor amigo de tío Harry, y tía hermione, ellos tres eran inseparables, y tío ron, tenía una hermana… a decir verdad tenía seis… ahora tiene cinco, ya que uno murió en la batalla de hogwarts… el punto es, que tío Harry se enamoro de tía ginny ( la hermana de Ron ) y se caso con ella; como ron y hermione. Mi padre es bill weasley, el hermano mayor de Ron; el se caso con mi madre, que estuvo en esta escuela y es francesa.

Es increíble, Dominique ¿me presentaras a Harry potter algún día? Mis padres enloquecerán cuando les diga esto….

El resto del viaje fue grandioso, Dominique nunca imagino que podría hacer amigas en tampoco tiempo, pues luego de media hora, todas se encontraban sentadas en el piso, riendo sobre cosas sin importancia… al poco rato dejaron de hablar de su tío Harry ( a pesar de la desilusión de natalle ) y comenzaron a charlar sobre sus familias, y su vida en general… dominique se encontraba tan cómoda y feliz en ese momento, que se sentía un poco tonta recordando lo nerviosa que se estaba tan solo unas horas atrás… pudiera ser que su estancia en beauxbatons no fuera tan espantosa…

Llegaron a beauxbatones en lo que le pareció un instante, el carruaje aterrizo en la entrada de la escuela y los alumnos salieron de el, charlando entusiasmadamente, dirigiéndose hacia unas puertas gigantescas que debían de ser la entrada.

Dominique bajo del carruaje, aun conversando con sus nuevas amigas, y se camino directo a las puertas al igual que los demás alumnos; estaba riendo sobre algo que londie ( una chica rubia, de cabello extremadamente chino y ojos cafés ) decía, cuando las interrumpió natallie.

Las grandes puertas se habían abrierto de par en par, revelando el castillo.

Ooooh – natallie tenia su boca muy abierta y miraba hacia arriba, señalando algo, Dominique la imito al igual que las demás, y lo que vio le sorprendió; eso no era una escuela, no podía serlo, de un color azul pálido y con torres gigantescas en los extremos de este, Beauxbatons se parecía más a un castillo que a cualquier otra cosa.

Mágico – dijo Dominique, no creía lo que estaba viendo, miro a su alrededor para ver la cara de algunos de los estudiantes; los mayores que al parecer ya habían estado tanto tiempo hay, que no les sorprendía en lo mas mínimo, seguían charlando animadamente, mientras que el resto de los chicos nuevos, y algunos de segundo que no se habían acostumbrado aun a la majestuosa apariencia del castillo, miraba expectantes.

Una vez dentro del castillo, los alumnos comenzaron a dispersarse; lo de años superiores, que ya sabían claramente lo que tenían que hacer, no esperaron a recibir instrucciones y comenzaron a caminar, subiendo por una especie de escalinata de mármol; mientras que algunos maestros se encargaban de reunir a los chicos nuevos y de llevarlos al vestíbulo principal.

Un maestro indico a Dominique y sus amigas que caminara hasta el centro del salón, donde recibirían algunas instrucciones. Ella asintió y comenzó a caminar, llegando justo a tiempo, pues al momento una mujer había subido a una especie de templete y comenzó a hablar a los nuevos; Dominique la observo, la mujer tenía un aspecto rígido y serio, el cabello, que era de un color negro azabache, lo llevaba recogido en una especie de coleta alta, parecía joven, aunque no demasiado, y a ella le sorprendió realmente cuando vio a la mujer sonreír; pues esperaba que fuera callada y regañona, pero, en lugar de eso se encontró con una sonrisa dulce y amigable; lo mejor era que dejara de suponer las cosas, siempre se equivocaba de todas formas.

Estudiantes nuevos… bienvenidos - la mujer los miro a todos un momento - mi nombre es florence deville y seré su profesora de pociones… pero eso no lo viene al caso en este preciso momento – la mujer rio – espero que su primera impresión de beauxbatons haya sido buena – dijo como si fuera más que obvio que todos quedarían impresionados - ahora ustedes son todos nuevos, y no saben muy bien cómo funcionan las cosas aquí, así que lo explicare rápido, traten de poner toda su atención en mi, ¿está bien? – se aclaro un poco más la garganta – la banquete de bienvenida, se celebrara a las ocho de la noche, en este momento, son las seis de la tarde asi que tendrán algo así como dos horas para subir a los dormitorios; estos se encuentran en el segundo piso del ala norte y están dividido en alcobas, en las cuales hay espacio para seis personas en cada una, busquen en el que han quedado, los nombres están puestos encima de las puertas ( ya los hemos asignado, y temo decir que no existen cambios) organicen sus cosas; verán que su equipaje ya se encuentra ahí, al igual que su uniforme; pónganselo y regresen a las ocho aquí mismo, para la bienvenida – la mujer miro su reloj una vez más – sean puntuales ¿de acuerdo?, aquí en beauxbatons, tomamos muy enserio eso, entonces, creo que es todo, los veré en la cena – la mujer hizo una ademan con la cabeza y bajo del templete.

Dominique comenzó a caminar junto a los demás alumnos; no demoraron en encontrar los dormitorios de primer año, entraron en ellos, y observaron un gran salón que parecía confortable, en el que se podían ver dos puertas a cada lado de el; una de ellas indicaba que era la alcoba de las mujeres, y la otra la de varones. Dominique se dirigió junto a sus nuevas amigas la alcoba de chicas, la abrió y observo una especie de escaleras, subió por ellas, y descubrió otro pasillo, era como un laberinto, a cada lado de pasillo había situadas distintas puertas en las que habían pegados pedazos de pergaminos con nombres escritos en él; ella empezó a hojear cada una, rogando porque le tocara con alguna de sus nuevas amigas. Y cuando pudo encontrar su nombre, en una de las ultimas puertas del pasillo, junto al de natalle, londie y mildred, se sintió tan feliz que tuvo que reprimir un gritito de emoción; hizo señas a sus amigas con las manos, indicándoles que esa era su cuarto, y viendo la misma expresión de felicidad en sus cara cuando vieron que habían quedado juntas, abrieron la puerta: e grande y espacioso, y para el gusto de Dominique, talvez demasiado elegante, las paredes estaban forradas con una especie de alfombra bordada con hermosas formas, las camas se encontraban alrededor de el, en una especia de forma circular y justo entre dos de las camas, se encontraba una especie de ventanal que daba una hermosa vista del bosque que se encontraba junto al colegio. Cada tomo una cama y coloco sus cosas sobre ella; Dominique se sobre ella y pudo sentir la suavidad de la tela, todo ahí era así, fino y elegante. Se levanto después de unos minutos y comenzó a ordenar su cosas, saco toda su ropa y zapatos de su equipaje y lo acomodo en el ropero que se encontraba junto a su cama; para después dejar el resto de sus cosas en el baul que se encontraba a los pies de su cama, cerrarlo con una especia de llave que tenia, y por ultimo colocarse el uniforme de beauxbatons; este era de un azul grisáceo, y seda satinada, demasiado suave al tacto, consistía en una especia de vestido que llegaba hasta las rodillas, un sombrero con punta torcida, unos zapatos con un tacón diminuto y una especie de chall que tenía que ser colocado justo encima de los hombros; además las alumnas de beaxubatons estaban obligada el cabello en una especie de coleta. Termino casi al mismo tiempo que el resto de sus compañeras; y juntas, caminaron por el pasillo y se dirigieron al banquete de bienvenida.

El salón estaba lleno cuando llegaron a el, divido en siete largas mesas, cada una para los alumnos de distintos años. Se sentaron en la que pertenecía al primer año y pasado unos minutos, la directora apareció; era una mujer exageradamente alta, con la cara alargada y de cabello negro, corto y lacio. Tanto alumnos como maestros se levantaron de sus asientos y el ruido comenzó a apagarse, la mujer camino hasta colocarse justo delante de la silla principal e hizo ademan para que los alumnos se sentaran de nuevo.

Alumnos de beauxbatons, mi nombre es olimpe maxime, pero pueden llamarme madame maxime – se aclaro la garganta un poco –bienvenidos sean todos, aquellos que ya conoces esta escuela, aquellos que están en su último años, y por último, aquellos que son nuevos, y aun no saben mucho sobre esta maravillosa escuela - miro hacia la mesa del primer años, sonriente – hare todo lo posible por ilustrarlos; las reglas de beauxbatons son simples pero un tanto, estrictas. Las cosas funcionan de la siguiente manera , primeramente las clases les serán impartidas junto a las personas de su mismo sexo y año, en beauxbatones preferimos que sea de esa manera, nos parece un poco más funcional, las únicas clases mixtas serán las extracurriculares o las impartidas por la tarde, además de eso podrá convivir en su sala común durante las horas que no estén tomando clase, por lo cual no encontramos ningún problema en eso, en segundo lugar, los horarios de salida no son muy estrictos pero es necesario que los cumplan, el toque de queda es a las nueve de la noche, por lo que deberán procurar estar en sus dormitorios o salas comunes antes de esa hora y la hora máxima para estar en las salas comunes es a las diez de la noche; ustedes pueden estar en su dormitorio hasta la hora que lo necesiten, pues entendemos que pudieran tener exámenes o deberes; también deben recordar que está prohibido para cualquier alumno salir de los límites del castillo, y que esto ameritara un castigo severo; por ultimo les recordare que las reglas morales son de vital importancia aquí en beauxbatons, es decir, esperamos que se comporten de una manera correcta solamente. Sigan estas sencillas reglas y puedo asegurarles que no tendrán problemas aquí – la directora les sonrió ampliamente y levanto ambos brazos – de acuerdo, creo que eso es todo, ahora ¡a disfrutar del banquete y bienvenidos!

El banquete fue estupendo, Dominique había pasado la mayor parte de el charlando y riendo animadamente; jamás pensó en sentirse tan cómoda en aquel lugar. Para ser sinceros jamás pensó, ni siquiera por un momento, que algo asi podría ocurrirle, porque cuando se entero de que iría a beauxbatons , no pensó en que se la pasaría genial, ni que todo sería tan guay, simplemente había sido una vía de escape, un reto tal vez. Porque llevaba días sin pensar ni siquiera un momento en victoire, ni en comportarse como ella, ni pensando en ella y teddy, se sentía segura, realmente **bien **y eso solo lo había podido sentir cuando estaba junto a teddy; pero ahora ya no tenía a teddy, y aun así se sentía tan fuerte y con el coraje suficiente para lograr cualquier cosa; y eso, en definitiva debía ser bueno. Y ahí sentada podía sentirse tan delacour, como no se sintió nunca antes, porque desde que había llegado a Francia, y conocido a tía Gabrielle, y conocido toda Francia, entendió algo: ser delacour no era todo lo que ella imaginaba, Gabrielle era el mejor ejemplo de eso, ser delacour trataba sobre tener confianza, ser ella, pero siendo delacour, y tal vez era mas delacour de lo que ella imaginaba... ¿quién sabia en realidad?, hasta llego a pensar, después de todo lo que su padre, tía Gabrielle y sus amigas ( que al parecer admiraban increíblemente a todo lo que tuviera que ver con su familia ) que ser una weasley podría ser casi tan bueno como ser una delacour …

Y fueron eso mismo pensamientos con lo que esa misma noche (después de terminarse el banquete y subir a sus dormitorios) se quedo profundamente dormida, más feliz de lo había estado en mucho tiempo, emocionada por el nuevo día, en donde comenzaría a conocer su nueva escuela… su vida en beauxbatons….

_este capitulo es especialemente largo, creo que es una manera de disculpa, no si en algun momento siento que no va hacia ningun lado, pero esperen al siguiente, les sorprendera, este capitulo era muy necesario, y para lo que disfrutan de ver glee ademas de harry potter!, sigan leyendo, apenas y lo menciono en este capitulo, pero estara muy presente en los demas, dejando esto a un lado! lean y diganme que tal les parece, comenten! _

_pronto hare un par de historias mas, tengo pensado algo de glee, o talvez, algo de harry y hermione o harry y ginny, un teddy victoire? comenten tambien sobre esto, gracias por todos los comentarios anteriores, y por leer! _


	7. desafiando la gravedad

El primer día de clases resulto ser de verdad una maravilla, pues si bien ya no se asombrada de lo bien que la estaba empezando a pasar en beauxbatons, aún le sorprendía lo diferente que era este (y Francia, al parecer) de su casa. No solamente todo había sido tan mágicamente estupendo como ella lo imagino, si no también parecía que ella encajaba ahí a la perfección; Dominique weasley era un verdadero encanto para todos. Comenzaba a llevarse de perlas con las chicas de su dormitorio y al parecer a todo el mundo le agradaba demasiado, sin contar con el extraño hecho de que varios de los chicos que estudiaban ahí parecían tomarle más importancia de la debida (aunque siendo sinceros, Dominique no le tomaba mucha importancia, con teddy tenía suficiente para problemas), lo realmente importante de todo aquello era aquel objetivo que se había planteado, su turno, lo cual estaba llevando perfectamente.

Durante su primera clase, defensa contra las artes oscuras, el profesor la observo fijamente casi toda la hora, hasta que justo antes de que esta terminara, el interrumpió su explicación sobre como seria la materia ese año, y mirándola fijamente pregunto ¿disculpe señorita, es acaso usted pariente de fleur delacour? A lo que ella solo pudo contestar con un terminante; si, soy su hija.

A Dominique no le cayó demasiado bien al principio, pues si bien quería que fuera su turno, y brillar y ser reconocida, quería que todo aquello ocurriera por ella, por su talento y dedicación, no por su apellido, gracias, ya tenía suficiente de él.

Pero la situación resulto mejorar un poco al final de la clase, pues si bien el profesor solo había respondido con un – ooh -, cuando ella respondió que definitivamente era hija de fleur delacour. Al término de esta, mientras Dominique acomodaba los libros en su mochila para dirigirse a su siguiente clase, este se acercó hacia ella y aclaro su garganta un poco para llamar su atención.

Señorita delacour – parecía demasiado solemne – solo quería aclarar que conocí a su madre; una de mis mejores alumnas debo decir, la perfección solamente – su ojos comenzaban a brillar mientras hablaba de ella.

Dominique enarco una ceja, lo que le faltaba, un fan más de su madre.

Pero debo decirle – continuo, aclarándose la garganta una vez más – que aunque está claro que espero algo demasiado bueno de usted, no le daré ningún privilegio, y me temo que resultare un poco más duro por esa misma razón, así que espero que aprenda a ganarse su propia fama, confió en usted – se dio la vuelta y regreso a su escrito, sin inmutarse ni si quiera un poco.

Bien, eso era justamente lo que Dominique quería, su propia fama. Reto aceptado.

El resto del día siguió sin nada más relevante, su clases matutinas terminaron al medio dia; tomo el almuerzo acompañada de natalle, londie y mildred. Y despues de aquello tuvieron un periodo de descanso antes de comenzar las clases vespertinas, que básicamente consistían en tomar la materia extracurricular, o el curso que más les apeteciera, una especia de relajación.

Tendrían que escogerla después del periodo de descanso, y esta comenzaría a las 5 de la tarde. Si bien beaxubatons contaba con un equipo de quidditch, y Dominique era realmente buena jugándolo, decidió que no se uniría, algo le decía que necesitaba de otro tipo de actividad, aquella que la hiciera resaltar un poco más.

Londie y mildred se unieron ambas al club de pociones de madame burberry, a lo que natalle respondió con un " par de ñoñas", que hizo reír a todos lo que se encontraban alrededor. Ella, al igual que Dominique, aun no decidía a que grupo unirse, pues, al parecer ninguno lograba cumplir sus expectativas.

Dominique observaba las hojas colgadas en la pared del dormitorio de chicas, todas con nombres de clubs, una pequeña descripción de lo que era, y una lista para anotarse; mientras escuchaba a natalle quejarse sobre la falta de un club "decente" en aquella escuela, a veces le sorprendía que aquella chica fuera francesa, pues rompía con cualquier esquema conocido.

Hizo caso omiso a una queja especialmente fuerte de natalle, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con una pequeña hoja ubicada en la parte alta del tabla de anuncios, que recitaba.

Club glee, ¿cantas, bailas y realmente quieres divertirte? Estamos esperando tu audición. Grandioso, era justamente lo que estaba bucando; valla si era tonta ¿como era posible que se olvidara del club glee? Desde un principio habia escuchado hablar de el con el profesor Christian. Al parecer el era el director de aquel club, pues su nombre estaba escrito en la parte inferior de la hoja. De acuerdo, oficialmente encontró lo que estaba buscando, algo le decía que era lo indicado

Dirigió una mano a la boca de natalle, quien al parecer no se callaba aun, tapándola para que guardara silencio. Ella le dirigió una mirada muy ofendida, pero Dominique apunto con su mano la hoja del club glee y sonrió ampliamente. Natalle la miro, sorprendida, mientras leía la pequeña reseña en la hoja; y miro a su amiga, al igual que ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer estaban teniendo la misma idea.

En lo poco que llevaba conociendo a natalle, habia aprendido que una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer, era bailar, pues como una buena francesa (según Dominique) estudio ballet durante toda su vida y que al parecer lo hacía bastante bien. Por otro lado Dominique amaba cantar, en el último año y a partir de que recibió su querida radio muggle; cuando se encontraba a solas en casa, sus padres estaban fuera trabajando, victoire en Hogwarts, y Louis iba a casa de sus abuelos; ella siempre sacaba la radio, tomaba un cepillo a modo de micrófono y comenzaba a cantar las canciones que aparecían; ese mismo año Dominique encontró un nuevo talento; les gustaba cantar, sabía hacerlo y a su parecer era bastante buena, pues siempre intentaba alcanzar las notas altas de las canciones muggles que escuchaba y terminaba siendo todo un éxito.

Pues bien era hora de averiguar si el resto del mundo pensaba lo mismo.

Tomo un pluma que se encontraba junto al tablón de anuncios y anoto su nombre en la lista, noto que había muchos más anotados, al parecer el club era popular; cuando termino de hacerlo, noto como las letras cambiaban de tono y aparecían unas nuevas junto a ellas:

_Dominique weasley D. audición programada para este mismo día, salón de coros, 6 de la tarde._

Le paso la pluma a natalle, que hizo lo mismo, esperando a que las letras cambiaran de color

_Natalle Milet audición programada para este mismo día, salón de coros, 6 de la tarde_

Ambas se sonrieron mutuamente, y satisfechas salieron de la sala común, a su dormitorio, era apenas las 4 de la tarde así que aún tenían unas cuantas horas para preparar su audición. Entraron a su habitación aun emocionadas, ese día resultaría ser interesante; Dominique se dirigió al baúl que estaba a los pies de su cama, lo abrió y saco la pequeña radio muggle, quería encontrar la canción perfecta para su audición, cerro el baúl y puso la radio sobre su cama; se dirigió a Natalle para preguntarle con que adicionaría, y la encontró metida en su baúl buscando al con desesperación, pues revolvía toda la ropa que traía perfectamente doblada y algunas de sus cosas las lanzaba sin mucho cuidado alrededor de ella; Dominique rio silenciosamente, su amiga era un desastre, suspiro divertidamente y se dispuso ayudarla, cuando un pequeño grito de alegría la espanto: al parecer natalle habia encontrado lo que buscaba. Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se paró del suelo (sin siquiera poner atención en el desorden que habia dejado a su alrededor) y casi dando saltitos, le mostro a Dominique un par de zapatillas de ballet algo sucias, raídas y maltraídas.

Sabía que tenía que traerlas conmigo, algo me lo decía – dijo su amiga abrazando el par de zapatillas – mi madre se rio de mi cuando las metí en el baúl, pero no podía dejarlas en casa, hubiera sido una tortura; por fortuna también he traído mi ropa de ballet, si no tendría que haberla mandando traer desde mi casa, y eso hubiera tardado algo, por no mencionar que a mi madre no le hubiera hecho mucha gracia – natalle continuaba sonriendo, observaba sus zapatillas de ballet como si fueran una maravilla del mundo – creo que bailare algo improvisado, es mi mejor opción, ¿tú que harás dom? –

No lo se, nunca he cantado para un público, por decirlo de esa manera – o cualquier persona con vida, pensó Dominique – creo que también improvisare, aunque no me vendrá mal escuchar un poco de canciones en la radio, solo para darme una idea…. – estaba poniendo nerviosa

Natalle se encogió de hombros, como dándole la razón, para después continuar con su búsqueda en el baúl. Dominique volvió a sonreír, se recostó sobre su cama, encendió la radio y cerró los ojos, deseaba encontrar alguna canción que fuera perfecta para su audición. Tenía que ser espectacular si quería conseguir que su plan saliera a la perfección…

Cuando aún faltaban unos cuantos minutos para las seis de la tarde, Dominique y natalle salieron hacia el salón de coros, la primera aun con la radio en las manos y la segunda vestida con mallas, leotardo y ropa deportiva, cargando una pequeña mochila. Llegaron justo cuando uno de los chicos de su mismo curso comenzaba su audición, Dominique no habia hablado mucho con él, aunque no recordaba muy bien su nombre. El chico subió por las pequeñas escaleras hacia el escenario, no parecía que estuviera nervioso en lo absoluto, miro hacia las personas que al parecer era los jueces y se presentó:

Mi nombre es everette marchiant y cantare not alone de darren cris, una canción americana que escuche durante un tiempo que viví en américa; tocare la guitarra también, espero lo disfruten -everette sonrió y se dirigió al centro del escenario, donde se encontraba una especie de banco, se sentó en el, tomo la guitarra y espero a que le dieran la señal para comenzar.

Dominique nunca se habia fijado en everette realmente (o en cualquier otro chico de esa escuela, que el problema de teddy aún estaba en su cabeza), pero tenía que admitir que everette era realmente atractivo, tenía la piel moreno claro, el cabello negro, rizado y un poco despeinado, y sus ojos era de un color hazel amielado, parecía ser la combinación perfecta; además de tener una sonrisa encantadora.

Everette recibió la señal, suspiro comenzó a tocar un tono suave que rápidamente se extendió por toda la sala, tocaba realmente bien.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión que Dominique no pudo identificar bien, era algo muy dulce.

_I've been alone comenzo a cantar_

_Surrounded by darkness  
>I've seen how heartless<br>The world can be_

El pelinegro cantaba de una manera Hermosa, como si realmente lo sintiera.

_I've seen you crying  
>You felt like it's hopeless<br>I'll always do my best  
>To make you see <em>

_Baby, you're not alone _

Canto aumentando el sonido de la guitarra

_Cause you're here with me  
>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<br>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you And you know its true_

Observo a Dominique y natalle, al parecer las habia reconocido

_It don't matter what'll come to be -  
>Our love is all we need to make it through <em>

Everette decía esto mientras cerraba los ojos un poco; a ella le pareció que la manera en la que el cantaba lograba que sintieras lo que la canción decía.

_Now I know it ain't easy  
>But it ain't hard trying<br>Every time I see you smiling  
>And I feel you so close to me<em>

Esta vez miro a Dominique solamente, sonriéndole.

_Tell me, Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know its true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through_

Ahora Everett cerraba los ojos entregándose aún más a la canción, tocando con más fuerza la guitarra

_I still have trouble  
>I trip and stumble<br>Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
>I look for reasons<br>But I don't need em  
>All I need is to look in your eyes<br>And I realize_

Canto alargando la ultima nota

_Baby I'm not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<em>

Hacia parecer que estuviera sufriendo realmente, como si pudiera sentir todo aquello

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<em>

Lovin youu, repitio de Nuevo

_And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>

Su voz comenzaba a subir de tono

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Grito alargando una nota especialmente aguda

_Cause you're here with me  
>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<em>

_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_Lovin' you_; volvio a repetir

_And you know it's true _

Su voz se habia vuelto un susurro

_It don't matter what'll come to be  
>You know our love is all we need<br>Our love is all we need to make it through_

Sus voz se extendió a través de toda la sala, en un grito largo y agudo, mientras continuaba con una expresión de dolor y sufrimiento en su rostro

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Canto por última vez, con un hilo de voz apenas audible, terminando la canción

Dominique no supo que la llevo a hacerlo pero de pronto se encontraba aplaudiendo con entusiasmo, mientras natalle la miraba con el ceño fruncido y una media sonrisa, para después encogerse de hombros y aplaudir también. El pelinegro la miro sorprendido y después le sonrió ampliamente, con aquella sonrisa perfecta y sus hermosos ojos hazel. Agradeció al jurado y se despido, bajando del escenario para sentarse a unos justo enseguida de Dominique. Esta le sonrió un poco sonrojada y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, una chica alta, de cabello negro y lacio, que al parecer se encontraba en último año, se levantó del asiento donde se encontrabas los jueces, y llamo; "Dominique weasley D."

Everett le sonrió y dijo un breve surte cuando esta paso por su lado.

Dominique subió las pequeñas escalerillas hacia el escenario y miro a los jueces, ahí se encontraba Christian el profesor y conductor del carruaje, un alumno de un año más avanzado que ella; de cabello castaño claro, piel blanca y ojos miel, que la miraba muy interesado, y la misma chica que la habia llamado, la cual parecía mas interesada en su propias uñas que en verla y a Dominique le pareció que tenía una actitud un poco altiva. Suspiro profundamente, era la primera vez que cantaba frente a alguna persona…. ¿Qué pasaba si salía mal? ¿Si no cantaba como ella esperaba? Se deshizo de ese pensamiento al momento

_Era su turno, podía con todo aquello_

Buen día… – dijo mirando al jurado y vio como Christian sonreía, y le hacía señales de aprobación con los pulgares, aquello le relajo un poco más – mi nombre es Dominique weasley y cantare defying gravity del musical wicked – habia escogido esa canción en el último instante; cuando era pequeña ese musical habia tenido una presentación en Londres, y su padre la habia llevado, desde ese momento se habia enamorado de wicked; a pesar de lo complicada que sabia que era, y de no estar totalmente segura si podria alcanzar el tono final que la canción requería, se habia decidió por ella, pues siendo sinceros la hacía sentirse un poco identificada con elpheaba y la misma historia, pues le recordaba un poco su situación,….dos hermanas que no eran lo que aparentaban… la necesidad de identificarse, claro, esa canción era la indicada para eso.

Tomo un respiro más, preparándose; levanto una mano en señal de que estaba lista y espero a que la música comenzara…

Las notas del piano comenzaron a escucharse por el salón, llenándolo.

_Something has changed within me_

Comenzo a cantar

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

Jamás, durante toda su vida se había sentido tan nerviosa como en esos momentos; pero extrañamente, era se factor la alentaban, en lugar de molestarla, pues podía sentir la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo.

_Too late for second-guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

era tarde para que pudiera arrepentirse, no podía, ni quería; solo quedaba seguir adelante

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes and leap_

Canto alargando suavemente la nota, era toda la verdad, tiempo de luchar.

_It's time to try_

_Defying gravity_

Comenzó a cantar con un tono más fuerte, con todo el sentimiento del que era posible

_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity_

Y sin siquiera quererlo pensó en teddy

_And you won't bring me down!_

También se obligó a pensar en lo que había hecho. _I'm through accepting limits  
>'Cuz someone says they're so <em>el ya no seria una piedra en su camino, tampoco victoire  
><em>Some things I cannot change<br>But till I try, I'll never know! _

Se sentía tan frágil cantando aquello, tal como se habia sentido en el último verano, la única diferencia era, que esa vez, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

_Too long I've been afraid of  
>Losing love I guess I've lost <em>teddy era la unica persona que ella habia querido, aun lo hacia  
><em>Well, if that's love<em>  
><em>It comes at much too high a cost! <em>Perfecto, si el no habia podido valorarla, aquello era SU problema, no el de Dominique _I'd sooner buy  
>Defying gravity <em>Su voz resonaba fuertemente por todo el salon, llenandolo por completo  
><em>Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity <em>

Cantaba queriendo exponer todos aquellos sentimientos , sentia que si lo hacia, de alguna manera serian menos dolorosos

_I think I'll try Defying gravity_

Estaba tan concentrada en compartir como se estaba sintiendo, que no pudo notar como los jueces no habían dejado de mirarla durante toda la canción, inclusa aquella chica despectiva

_And you won't bring me down_

Everette la miraba consternado, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía y natale tenia los ojos vidriosos

_I'd sooner buy  
>Defying gravity<em>

En verdad deseaba poder desafiar la gravedad, olvidarse de todo aquello, de teddy y su estupido amor, de victoire y sus imposiciones, necesitaba realmente desafiar toda aquella gravedad, necesitaba volar.

_Kiss me goodbye  
>I'm defying gravity<br>I think I'll try_  
><em>Defying gravity <em>Cantaba con más fuerza, la última nota estaba a punto de llegar.  
><em>And you won't bring me down<em>

Podía lograrlo, olvidarse de todo, alcanzar la nota, sería su comienzo para volar.  
><em>¡Bring me down! ¡Oooooooooooh!<em>

Grito con fuerza, alargando la nota todo lo que su voz le permitía, mirando hacia el techo, con los ojos cerrados y extendiendo los brazos

La canción termino, Dominique bajo la cabeza y abrió un poco los ojos; acerco una mano a su mejilla, limpiando algunas lágrimas en ella, ni siquiera supo el momento en que había comenzado a llorar. Y realmente no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, pues al instante escucho como comenzaban a aplaudir fuertemente, ovacionándola. Levanto el rostro y noto como los jueces se encontraban de pie, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo, totalmente extasiados: habían encontrado su nueva solista.


	8. late

**Disclaimer!, los personajes de esta historia no son mios, son propiedad de J.K. ****Primero quiero agradecer, sus comentarios son fantásticos chicos, me alegra mucho saber que les guste la historia! Despues de todo escribo para ustedes, eh? Me hacen el dia! **

**Lectores fieles… esto es para ustedes…. Díganme si no los decepcione (pueden ser sinceros) díganme si esto apesta! **

**Bueno, al punto!**

**Este capitulo es corto y en algún momento van a pensar que no va a nada bueno, pero era muy necesario, además, pienso que mucho estaban esperando saber algo de teddy, pueden corregirme si miento. Asi que de eso va, solo de teddy…. leean y decidan si pueden perdonarlo, o almenos darle una oportunidad! , háganmelo saber…. Muero de ganas de enterarme lo que piensan! Quiero Reviews! Millones y montones de ellos, sean sinceros! Gracias por leer!**

Caminaba por lo pasillo de Hogwarts sin mirar siquiera hacia donde se dirigía, la verdad era que ya no era el mismo desde hacía meses, no lograba concentrarse en la clases como antes, y tampoco era que le estuviera yendo de perlas en el quiddtich, las quaffles se le colaban en los aros con facilidad y su equipo se encontraba realmente molesto por aquello; en resumidas cuentas, teddy lupin era un completo caos, por merlín que hasta su relación con victoire se estaba viendo afectada. El problema era, que sencillamente no podía arreglar aquella situación (y para ser sinceros tampoco lo había intentado demasiado); porque aunque se lo negara un millón de veces dentro de su cabeza y tratara de auto convencerse de lo contrario, teddy sabia muy bien que su problema tenia nombre y un apellido, y en aquellos momentos se encontraba a millones de kilómetros de ahí, _en Francia:_ Dominique.

Dominique, Dominique, Dominique; era lo único que resonaba en su cabeza, día y noche, como una _tortura_, y en realidad lo era, y en realidad sabía que lo _merecida. _La pequeña pelirroja de intensos ojos azules se había instalado en su cerebro permanentemente; pasaba días, tal vez semanas pensando en ella, ¿Cómo estaría? ¿ le habría gustado tanto beauxbatons como para quedarse ahí? Lo más importante ¿lo habría olvidado ya? Estúpido, inmaduro, claro que lo había olvidado ya; porque después de todo, era el que decidió olvidar primero; olvidar las días juntos y los atardeceres tomados de la mano, olvidar que la quería como un estúpido y que era su persona favorita en todo el mundo (incluyendo al muggle).

Fue el quien decidio olvidarla primero, eso y remplazarla por victoire (_su hermana_, pensó dolorosamente), aun sabiendo lo frágil que era respecto a vic, lo inmune que se sentía a su lado, pues bien, teddy lupin se habia hecho cargo de hacer realidad la peor pesadilla de Dominique , porque con aquella acción ( por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, sin importar si tenía o no la intención de hacerlo y aunque fuera totalmente falso) solo había confirmado lo que Dominique mas temía: victoire era mejor, victoire ganaba siempre y victoire habia conseguido todo al final.

Se detuvo un momento, saliendo de sus pensamientos, solo para darse cuenta que ahora se encontraba en un pasillo desierto, era claro que ninguna persona había caminado ahí por años, genial, tal vez estaba perdido, de nuevo. Suspiro cansadamente, resignado, lo importaba mucho realmente, daba igual, todo daba igual. Se dejó caer pesadamente en el suelo, recargándose contra la pared. ¿Cómo demonios se metió en aquel lio? ¿Qué había estado pensando cuando decidió declarársele a victoire? Oh si, pensaba justamente en eso, en ser el flamante novio de victoire. Vic era linda y popular, victoire que lograba que todos quedaran encantados con su presencia, casi como si fuera magia. Ella era fina y delicada, además de ser, por mucho, la chica más hermosa de todo Hogwarts, con su largo cabello rubio platinado que enmarcaba un rostro blanco como la porcelana, sin ninguna imperfección en el y con aquellos ojos que no eran morado o azul, sino una combinación de ambos, que miraban intensamente, atrapándote. Y a ella le había gustado teddy desde hacía tanto tiempo, se lo confesado una tarde en los jardines de Hogwarts, y teddy se había atontado con todo aquello, ¿Quién en todo Hogwarts no desearía estar en su lugar? Ella era la nueva sensación después de todo, y ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar un momento en las consecuencias, en Dominique, porque en aquel instante victoire le había parecido lo más importante, lo único importante, porque pensó que Dominique era demasiado joven y aniñada, no lograba compararse con su hermana. Quedo deslumbrado por la belleza.

Pero de pronto todo se volvió diferente, la belleza paso a segundo término cuando vio a Dominique en la estación, después de _tanto tiempo. _un año entero en el que creyó haber dejado de sentir algo por ella, pues bien, estaba totalmente equivocado. Era claramente consiente de el remolino de sensaciones, combinado con las mariposas en su estómago que se habían formado al verla ahí, con la mirada ilusionada, esperándolo.

Y algo dentro de él se rompió, y fue justo en aquello momentos cuando por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, del peso de sus acciones; las consecuencias. Ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, parado ahí, con victoire de la mano, y casi medio año de relación, una relación que recién se le ocurría había sucedido demasiado rápido. Porque, no pudo hacer nada para consolar a su nique, cuando vio esa clara mirada de decepción en sus ojos, tampoco pudo evitar no hablar en todo el verano y así como no pudo si quiera tratar de convencerla de no ir a beauxbatons, porque por Dumbledore, eso era una estupidez, que estaba pensando al irse lejos de familia, lejos de su vida, lejos de _él._

No pudo hacer nada porque era demasiado tarde, porque ahora estaba saliendo con victoire y no quería herirla, y porque era un cobarde que temía enfrentarse de frente con todo aquello, con ella.

Y no era que no quisiera a victoire, su novia era hermosa, una delacour con honores, todo lo que un chico podría desear, y el realmente quería a su novia, la adoraba. el problema estaba, en que no era su nique, no tenía ese cabello pelirrojo y despeinado que tanto le gustaba, ni la cara cubierta casi en su totalidad de pecas (que a opinión de teddy, era la cosa más adorable que existía), y por sobre todas las cosas, no tenía aquella personalidad que deslumbraba, tanto o más que la belleza de su hermana mayor.

Teddy estaba completamente seguro que Dominique terminaría por triunfar como ninguna delacour logrado jamas, porque lo que dominaba realmente en Dominique no era el hecho de ser una delacour, si no que ademas de aquello, era una weasley, una poderosa weasley. Pues ademas de poder ser tan delicada como una flor, también podía ser tan peligrosa como un león, y esa combinación era fabulosa, y la llevaría tan lejos como quisiera. Dominique triunfaría tanto si estuviera en Inglaterra como en Francia, merlín aun estando en marte lograría sus objetivos, y aquello lograría que se olvidara totalmente de el…. No era ingenuo, sabía que alguien mas no tardaría en ver todo eso en ella, en descubrir lo especial que era, entonces la perdería definitivamente….

Golpeo su cabeza contra la pared, en un intento de disminuir su frustración.

- Demasiado tarde lupin – se dijo a sí mismo, riendo sarcásticamente – eres un tonto –

Pensar en aquello no traía ningún sentido ahora, porque nique estaba lejos y en Francia, seguramente olvidándose de el con toda facilidad.

A demás el salía con su hermana, ¿qué caso tendría arruinar su relación? No, victoire se encontraba feliz y teddy no se sentía incómodo con aquello, ¿Qué sentido tenia hacerlo?

Dominique estaba lejos y no regresaría.

O eso creía el.


End file.
